


The risks we take

by Billie_King



Category: IT (2017), Stranger Things - Fandom
Genre: Dustin is the bestfriend, Everybody wants to protect Will, Mike is only soft for Will, Will is going through some shit, jim is the best dad ever, lucas is bit out of character, steve is the best brother
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2019-09-30 19:33:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 25,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17229902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Billie_King/pseuds/Billie_King
Summary: While stumbling home from a party one night, 16 year old Will Byers runs into some trouble he can’t get out of when he witnesses a mafia murder.When they realise Will saw everything, There is clearly trouble ahead.However, everything that happens on the next few weeks, Will never expected to fall in love with the Leader- Mike Wheeler.





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> Character Ages: :  
> Will : 16/17  
> Mike: 21  
> Lucas: 21  
> Dustin: 21  
> Bill: 21  
> Beverly: 20  
> Stan: 21  
> Jane:16  
> Max: 16
> 
>  
> 
> THIS IS SET IN MODERN DAY

 

****This is set in modern day****

{October 4th, 2018}

“Max” Will sighed, tightening his grip on his best friend so she didn’t fall over. “ _You_ were suppose to drive us home.” He stressed to the drunk girl who didn’t seem to be processing anything. 

“C’mon Willy!” His other best friend, Jane slurred. “The night is young and so are we! Live a little.” She slung her arm around Will, placing a sloppy kiss on his cheek. 

”How will we get  _home?”_ He retorted, sitting max on the staircase. “You know I haven’t got my lisence yet!”

”The party’s not over yet Willy.” Max sighed on the stairs. 

“IT IS FOR ME.” Will argued one last time before grabbing his coat and storming out of the party. He reached into his pocket for his phone and grunted when he realised it was dead. 

 When he finally excepted that he was just going to have to walk, Will continued the 45 minute  journey home alone. He hated being out alone in the dark. He had no idea what time it was now, but when he had left the party the clock had read  _11.45 pm._

He was certain he’d been walking for about half an hour as he aprouched the dark alley about 15 minutes away his house. 

But as he drew closer he realised the usually abondoned alley had company. 

Stopping in his tracks, Will looked behind him to see if there was anyway avoiding the alley.  _Not unless you wanna walk another half hour._

 ~~~~ ~~~~”Mike if I may.” He heard a gruff voice from the alley say. “If we kill him then it’s just another mess we have to clean.”

“We’re in a gang, Beverly, it’s what  we do. You need to understand that being in a gang, being a criminal,  _a killer_ there is  _always going to be a risk.”_ The previous voice returned, making Will shiver. How was he going to get out of this?

“Lucas.” The voice continued, as Will snuck his head slightly round the corner, taking a peek. “If you would do the honours.” He smirked as a black boy rose  a gun, pointing it towards a desperately shaking man. 

“P-please!” He heard the voice beg. “I can get you the money!” 

“Too late.” The one with the gun smirked, aiming at his head, killing him instantly with the first shot, causing Will to let out a loud gasp. 

This prompted the people in the alley to turn their heads toward him, sharing knowing glances. 

Noticing this, Will ducked his back from the alley and held onto the wall for support. His breathing become uneasy and he began to panic. 

Not knowing what to do, Will went to make a run for it, but was stopped as he felt someone pull him back from his shirt and throw him to the floor, causing him to hit his head. 

“Mike!” He called, kicking Will in the stomach. “I got him!” He finished, kicking Will a few more times before pulling out the gun and pointing it at his head.

“Lucas.” Mike sighed, strutting over from the alley and walking over to Will. He looked down at the boy, and back to Lucas. “Lucas put the gun down.”

”This little faggot saw everything. We can’t just let him walk the street.”

”No.” Mike smirked. “No we can’t. Put him the back of the van, we’ll deal with him when we get home.”

“Why would we do that! We can’t risk having him there Mike.” 

“Look at him. He’s just a kid.”

”A kid that could end us all with what he’s seen tonight.”

”Lucas. We’ve got enough bodies to bury - - And those are of people nobody cares about. What’d you thinks gonna happen when a - Kid goes missing, ey? You think they’ll give up?”

“We CANT trust him at the house MIKE! We should just kill him now.” Lucas argued back, delievering another kick to Will, who wimpered.

”Lucas we’ve been through this! You only do things when I tell you too!” Mike reminded, shaking his head. “And this was not an order. Had you have waited you would have known that.” He was now standing infront of Lucas, looking down at him with dark eyes. 

Their stare down was broken by Will who was desperately trying to sit up, he felt a pair of strong hands pull him up so he was standing with support. 

”Please.” Will begged. “I’ll do anything.” Mike smirked at this. 

“See that Lucas. That’s how you talk to your boss. You could learn a thing or two. Now do as I say before I shoot you instead- then my problems dealt with.”

”Yes boss, I’ll get Dustin to drive you both back while we stay and clean this  _mess.”_ He replied, bundling a now crying Will into the back of the van, as Mike followed behind sitting opposite Will and signalling the driver to go.

”What’s your name, kid?” He asked, taking a puff of a cigarette. Will looked up to him shaking, tears still falling from his eyes. 

“W-will Byers.”

”I’m Mike.” He answered, watching the boy carefully.

 

 

 

**This one is really shit ik. But I wanted you just to get the jist of what happened.**

 

* * *

 

 

* * *

 

 


	2. I’ve got my sources

{October 5th, 2018, 9:30am}

When Will finally opened his eyes (he couldent remeber closing them), There was somebody hovering over, presumably checking to see if he was actually still alive.

“You’re awake.” He spoke, turning to face somebody who was leaning carelessly against the door frame. “Lucas he’s awake.” He repeated. Will sat up to see Lucas, who had been the one that had beaten him up slouched against the door. 

“W-where am I.” Will hiccuped. His throat felt dry and he knew something about this wasn’t right. He felt _uneasy_. 

“Doesent matter right now.” Lucas sneered from his place by the door. “I don’t think you’ll be here long anyway.” He smirked, the other shaking his head. 

“Lucas!” The other boy scolded, shaking his head. “You could at least try to be nice.”

“I’m Dustin.” He spoke up quickly, helping Will to stand. “C’mon cuz the boss wants to see you.” He informed, grabbing Wills arm (he was surprisingly gentle) and leading him down a few sets of stairs. They entered what seemed to be a lounge. It was pretty big, decked out with black sofas and a large Tv. There were a few extras too. (Will couldn’t help but notice the pool table, it was pretty huge.)

On one of the sofas, Mike was sat Scanning through some papers he was gripping. 

“He’s awake,Mike.” Dustin spoke up upon their arrival, pulling Will into the large room.

“Sit down.” Mike ordered, gesturing to the sofa opposite him and putting down the papers he was holding. Will did as he was told, shaking as he did so.

”Right so I’ve done my research on you, I’m going to read the basics out now- Are we clear?” Mike asked, his voice stern as Will nodded in agreement.

”You’re Will Byers. You live on maple wood drive with your Mom and Step Dad Jim Hopper and you attend Hawkins high. Your 16 years old and in your junior year at school. You-“ Mike stopped and coughed reading the next bit, deciding not to read it out loud.

”He what Mike?” Dustin asked frowning.

”Doesent matter. You two can go. I’ve got this.” Mike replied rubbing his temple as the other two left.

”Alright Will, you know why your here, don’t you?” He asked, titling his head to the side.  Earning a nod from Will. 

“I’m gonna need words.” Mike rebutted in a harsh town. 

“Y-yes sir.” Will stuttered, Mike amused at his formality.

”Didn’t your Mother raise you right? Eavesdropping on a conversation- never the less one that could have gotten you killed” Mike started, glancing at Will. “Could’ve easily let Lucas kill you out there.” He added, making Will flinch at the harshness of his tone and words.     “I don’t know what to do with you Kid.” Mike replied honestly scratching the back of his neck. Will was already blinking back tears at this point.

“I’m not going to t-tell anyone. I wasn’t going to anyway.” Will pleaded. Mike laughed at this. 

 “Tell ya what.” Mike started leaning forward. “ I can’t let you walk out there with that knowledge so your gonna have to get use to the sight of this place for a while I guess, at least till I can trust you. Until then you do EXACTLY as I say, I expect no less okay?” Mike finished, looking at Will expectantly, who just nodded his head and fought back the tears. 

“Again. Words.” 

“Y-Yes Mike.” Will agreed. He already knew there was no getting out of this. These people had _guns_. And Lucas had already proven he didn’t need a weapon to get the better of Will; he didn’t stand a chance against these people.

“Dustin.” Mike shouted. “Get everyone in here to meet Byers!” He called out as Dustin shouted back a muffled okay. 

“Right.” Mike said as the room started filling with people , there were around 3 other people will hadn’t met. “Byers this is Bev.” He pointed to a short red head, who shot Will a smile. “This is Stan.” He pointed to a tall boy who didn’t acknowledge him. “And Bill.” He said pointing to another boy. “There are other members, notably Wayne, Corey and Mitch but they don’t live here so they’re not important to you.” He concluded his introductions. 

“Guys, this is Will Byers, Were gonna need to keep a close eye on him the next few months.” Mike announced, empathising close. Will flinched when Mike announced it was months. That could be what, one month, six a year?!

“I don’t see the point” Stan spoke up. Circling Will. “Dead weight.” He spoke out loud the others nodding in agreement. 

“Yeah.” Lucas nodded his head in agreement. “I told Mike this.”

”Guys take it easy on him.” Bev spoke up, shooting Will a small smile, that he greatfully returned. 

”Lucas was right.” Bill paused, speaking up. “Should’ve just killed him, been doing him a favour from what I’ve heard.”

”He just wants to fuck him..” Lucas mumbled, earning a snicker from the group of people.

“Its my fucking decision and it’s final!” Mikes voice boomed, silencing the shady group. “And as of right _now_ I have no plans of fucking anybody.” Mike clarifies discreetly winking in Wills direction. “Besides, even if I _did_ it has nothing to do with you lot; You’re all just here to do as I say..” he smirked, noticing Will shuffling uncomfortably in his seat. 

“Will, I’ll show you where you’ll _stay_.” Mike almost growled, annoyance and irritation laced in his tone, as he lead the young boy towards a beautiful marble stair case.

“I swear I’m going to kill them.” He groaned as he started up the stairs, signifying Will to follow him.

Mike lead Will up up _a_ _few_ sets of stairs, stopping at the very top, heading toward what looked like an  _attic_. Will started to visibly panic at this and Mike looked over annoyed. “Don’t worry.we had it converted.” He reassured in a sarcastic tone. “Could’ve let you stay in one of the rooms if I wanted but I don’t know if I can trust you.” He mumbled once again, fumbling with the key to the door. 

“This is usually where we kept _unwanted_ guests..” Mike informed Will as he pulled him inside to the small space, occupied only by a small bed in the corner and what looked to be a few unwanted and forgotten boxes. “Got annoying after a while so we stopped _keeping_ them..” he shrugged, walking back towards the door.

”This isn’t fucking fair..!” Will complained before Mike could exit. “I don’t care what the hell you people get down too! Why does it have to concern me!” He ranted, a few sparse tears spilling from his eyes. 

Mike looked him over, clearly unimpressed as he fixed Will with a snarl. “You stupid little freak you don’t get it do you!” Mike snapped as he launched forward, holding Will against the old walls. “Life’s not fucking fair!” He spat, locking eyes with the trembling boy. 

They stared at each other intensely for a long while , and Will was no longer struggling in Mikes grip - but looking to the floor as he fought the tears back. 

Mike released his grip on the younger boy, who slid down the walls, a loud sob escaping his lips.

Stepping backwards, Mike shook his head- almost laughing at the boys now lack of confidence. “You’ll come out as and when I say.” He informed, heading out the door, mumbling something about _if_...

”Mike what did you do..?” Dustin questioned questioned as soon as he closed the door. The younger male was perched against the wall opposite the door, looking towards it with an unreadable expression etched on his face. Mike held him back as he tried to enter the room, shaking his head at him.  “Mike he’s still in school! He’s a junior and soon he’ll be filling in college applications, he doesent need to be here. Just let him go..” He said softly, not wanting to fully question his bosses authority.

”He’s seen too much.” Mike replied simply As he  locked the door. Leaving Dustin to stand on his own, shocked by his actions. 

Will wasn’t a dealer or a criminal or anything alike,, just another unfortunate person caught in the cross fire..

**X.x.x.x.X**

{October 6,  2:05am}

It had only been a day since Will had been in the attic and he was regretting leaving the party desperately. Being locked in this room had done nothing but  make Will sit and thing about all the pain he’s ever gone through. It was tourture.

His only outing from the room in the past 24 hours had been to eat dinner with the group late last night- Will wasn’t sure why he had to eat along side them but he wished he didn’t when he locked in beside Dustin and Bill, sat opposite from Bev who kept glancing up at him sympathetically. 

He was made to be the Butt of all jokes at that dinner, and when they weren’t laughing at him they weren’t acknowledging him. 

The dinner had come to an abrupt end when Will had rudely questioned Lucas’ humanity. Lucas once again reacted with his fists, before being pulled back by Dustin as Will was dragged back to his post by Stan and Bill.

 

That  had been hours ago and Will had been left on his own since, not a peep from a single person in the house.

The door opened while Will was laying silently on the floor, reflecting. (Again.) He realised it was open straight away, and sat right up to face Mike, who just stood in the door way.  

They stared at each other for a minute before Mike gestured Will to follow him, Will complied both nervous but glad. 

Mike lead them both into the kitchen, sitting on a stool and patting the one next to him. Will had so many questions he wanted to ask, but he didn’t want to risk annoying Mike.

”C’mon Byers.” Mike complained. “I’m in desperate need of some actual conversation. Those idiots are all airheads.” Mike finished as Will slumped on the stool next to him. 

“H-how long has it b-been?” Will stuttered, he’d only spoke a few words since he’d been here and his voice was running dry. 

“Well kid. Right now it’s 2am, so more than 24 hours I think.” Mike answered pouring them both a drink.

”I’m not a kid.” Will mumbled as Mike pushed a glass of vodka in front of Him, which Will took and sipped slowly. He didn’t drink often. 

“He speaks.” Mike smirked, ruffling Wills hair teasingly. Will flinched away from his touch, which didn’t go unnoticed by Mike.

”I don’t see why I have to be here.” He murmured, not quite meeting Mikes eye. “S’not like I would’ve told anyone anyway.”

”yeah whatever kid.” Mike rolled his eyes. “Let me tell you something your going to learn when you stop being a baby. You can’t trust anyone Byers; especially in this line of work. So if you think for one second you are an exception of that then you are wrong. I’ve shown you enough mercy.” Mike rebutted pouring himself another drink.

”I knew that already.” Will argued back, finally meeting Mikes eye “ I’ve had my fair share of pain.” He sulked, staring into his glass. 

“I know.” Mike coughed. “I’ve got my sources remember.” 

“What do you know?” Will asked bitterly. “You people wouldn’t know pain if it was staring you in the face.”

Mike laughed at this, almost hysterically.

“And here I thought we were going to have some  _intelligent_ conversation.” He replied, tauntingly, downing the contents of his cup. 

“Why are you so,,,, _Cold_.” Will questioned,   Sucking his breath in. He didn’t want to cry anymore. 

“Cold?” Mike laughed, pouring another drink. “I think we could do a little better than cold, don’t you?” He fake pouted.

“What about my family?” Will asked tearing up once again. 

“Your Mom reported you missing a few hours ago. Didn’t take her seriously though. Cops are assuming you’ve ran away _again_.”

”W-What? Why would they think that! I don’t even have my clothes!”

”I’ll deal with that. Your not your family’s problem anymore.”

 **X**. **x**. **x**. **x**. **x**. **X**

{October 10, 11pm}

Will had been with the gang for around 4 days now. He hadn’t seen much of the other members, but Dustin had been assigned to keep an eye on him a few times. Like today. 

He’d been left in the attic the majority of the time however. Will wondered if they remembered he was up there or were just doing it on purpose to tease him. People were always teasing him.

The attic had only the bed and boxes full of old junk they probably don’t care about. Will didn’t dare touch anything- he didn’t want to make anybody mad.

He’d had very limited contact with Mike, who seemed unphased by Wills presence.   The two hadn’t spoke properly since their chat in the kitchen, but Mike occasionally checked in on Will in the attic or through Dustin.

Today, Mike, Lucas, Bill, Bev and Stan had been out on ‘Buisness’ all day, leaving Dustin behind to watch Will. 

Will currently sat in the large lounge room reading a novel from the 19th century while Dustin played around with the pool table. Will didn’t really get to go in any room beside the kitchen and and the attic often, but Dustin let him out when Mike allowed. 

Will decided Dustin wasn’t that bad. He even went as far to consider him a friend now. 

“I’m more of a ‘The lord of the rings and a hobbit boy myself.” Dustin told him, continuing to play around with the balls. “Although I don’t really get much time to read anymore.” 

“I really like those too. And comics of course; especially the retro XMEN ones.” Will replied, glancing up from his book: ‘ _A_   _Modern_   _Prometheus_.’ 

That was something the two had discovered to have in common, Dustin had borrowed Will many of his comics all ready. It was the only form of entertainment he had while in the attic.

Their conversation was cut short as the front door swung open and arguing could be heard. The arguing came closer as Mike strut into the living room throwing his gloves along with his gun down onto the table

“Dustin.” Mike said turning his attention towards him. “I need you to go and help the others clean up their _mess_.” He ordered in a bitter tone, slouching down on the sofa opposite Will. “Your in charge of that lot while your out. I can’t deal with them right now.” Mike informed Dustin who nodded his head and made his way out. 

Will, who had been attempting to ignore the exchange silently groaned when Dustin left. He knew he’d probably have to go back to the attic now. When he finally looked up his eyes met Mikes who slouched opposite him. 

“Hey Byers.” Mike smirked,

“Hi.” Will mumbled in response, continuing to read his book. The only person here he felt comfortable speaking with so far was Dustin. Don’t get him wrong, he didn’t _mind_ Mike, but he got the feeling Mike minded him. 

Mike looked Will over clearly amused by his lack of enthusiasm towards his presence. 

“Well I’m glad somebody’s happy to see me..” He snickered, leaning further back into the couch. 

Will hummed in acknowledgement, barley paying attention to the older man as he continued to read his book. 

“Byers you’re ignorance wounds me..!” Mike placed his hand over his chest, feigning hurt. 

“Well if you’ll excuse me, _Sir_. I don’t wish to converse with people that hold themselves at your... Standard.” The younger glared, returning his attention to his book. 

“Whatever happened to the Byers that I left crying in the corner only mere days ago.” Mike questioned, accompanied by a weak chuckle. 

“He had a lot of time to cry all his tears.” Will replied simply, his voice the same emotionless , monotone one he seemed to have reserved for Mike.

”Touché.” Mike smirked, eyeing the younger boy, a slight glint in his eyes. “And I don’t know what you mean by standards Will. We all have our demons.”

”Yes Mike. We most certainly do; Although there are some of us that try to go about not concerning other people with them.” This time, there was a slight edge to Wills voice, He was upset. “Perhaps if Lucas could manage to think with his brain rather than his fists- you’d know I was no threat to you. You wouldn’t have even known I was there.”

”Except I did know. And chances aren’t usually my thing. You’d make a rubbish thief, dear.” Mike quipped, throwing in the nick name deliberately to tease the boy. 

The two sat in silence for a few minitues as Mike let what Will had said previously sink in. If they hadn’t have noticed him the other night, He would have either walked away and not said anything or reported it to the police. Mike couldent risk the later.

“Listen Byers. It’s really shitty that you’ve got caught up in this but all you gotta do us lay low and do as I say- Do that and this will all work out. I promise.” He broke the silence in the most sincere tone Will he heard him talk in yet.

“But right now Maybe it’s time we got you a room sorted. Dustins been telling me a lot about you. Lucas and the others still need some convincing though so steer clear.” He spoke, looking over Will with a raised eyebrow

”Seriously?” Will half smiled lightly, he didn’t know how much more longer he could take in the attic. His smile turned into a frown when he realised this meant he would probably be away from his friends for longer.

”Yeah c’mon.” Mike answered, Noticing  Wills smile, Mike couldent help but smirk lightly to himself. 

The two headed towards the stairs, Mike taking the lead as they climbed the first two sets in silence. 

“That one will do.” Mike said pointing to a wooden door. Will stepped forward and opened it cautiously, Mike leaning against the door frame as Will looked around the large room. 

The room was simple. It had a double wooden bed and a wardrobe. There was Tv (which Will mentally thanked Mike for)   And will also noticed that it had on en-suite.

”The en-suite is linked to mine.” Mike informed him. “Just lock it when you use it and it’ll be okay.”

”Ok.” Will replies flatly as Mike folded  his arms over his chest. 

“I should go and call Dustin. Make sure they’re not giving him any slack.” Mike announced after a few beats of silence.

”Hey Mike.” Will called, Mike turning around to face him. “Thankyou for not killing me.” He flashed Mike a smile who returned it, lingering his gaze for a few moments.

”Whatever.” Mike shrugged, turning his back one will. “I just hope you don’t take early showers. If you wake me I will shoot you.” He quipped, closing the door as he made his way out.

Wills eyes remained on the door for a few moments as he pondered Mikes words- he didn’t know if he was suppose to take him seriously or not. 

“Relax Byers!” He heard Mike call from the other side of the door. “It’ll take more than basic hygiene for me to kill you.” 

And Will felt himself blush furiously at that.

 

 

 


	3. Bad Men?

{November 14th, 5pm} 

~

It had been more than 5 weeks now since Will had been here. Although he got to leave his room and was able to hang out in the lounge often, he wasn’t allowed to be left in the house alone (Mike often ordered Dustin to stay behind and watch him and when it wasn’t Dustin it was Mike.) and was allowed zero access to the outside world.

The majorty of the members refused to acknowledge Will. That all just thought Mike should’ve killed him 5 weeks ago. They don’t understand why Mike kept him around. Dustin and Mike has shown him kindness though. Dustin was actually a big softie and Will felt like he could tell him anything. on the first day of his second week, he had gotten drunk with Dustin, accidentally blurting out that he was gay.

This had caused uproar with Lucas, he released all kinds of hell onto Will, even going as far as to hit him. Mike was enraged by Lucas’ actions and a fight broke out. Will knew it was because Mike was fed up of Lucas not taking his orders, but he had hoped that maybe it had unsettled Mike so much because he liked boys too? 

 _Doubt_ _it._  

Will still missed his best friends- And his family too (Hop and Jonathan must be so worried.) He wondered if they believed he had actually run away; Will would never know that. {He knows he messed up before, but that wasn’t Will running away, he was only gone for a few hours for God’s sake!}

But he knows that nobody would be expecting anything like this. _Nothing bad ever happens in Hawkins._

 

Sometimes Will wonders what he actually has waiting back home for him, besides his friends, Jon and Hop ,, Will didn’t have anything to be there for.

He knew it sounded selfish, But sometimes it was obvious that he was holding them back.

~

Mike, Lucas, Dustin and Will were currently in the lounge room while Bev, Stan and Bill were on the supply run. 

It wasn’t rare for the four of them to be alone, almost like there own _party_. 

But Will still didn’t get too much contact with the other occupants  of the house beside Mike or Dustin- occasionally Bev would drink with him. 

He and Dustin had what the others had dubbed, ‘NerdChats’ where they just compared their favourite video games or comics. 

Bev began to slowly enjoy Wills company,  hanging with him as much as her ‘schedule’ allowed. She enjoyed having somebody else who liked boys around so she  could compare hot men she’d seen with someone else. 

Mike enjoyed talking to somebody whose mind wasn’t ‘corrupt.’ Will was innocent and potentially had his entire life in front of him- it was fresh and Mike enjoyed talking to Will about his aspirations.

Besides Dustin, Mike didn’t consider the others his friends. Not anymore. They were all scared of him because he could end their lives with one word, maybe even a _bullet_. But Will didn’t seem to be scared of Mike anymore. He was scared of Mikes work.

“Mike.” Lucas sighed peeking out of the window. “Jason’s here and he doesn’t look happy.” Lucas deadpanned reaching over for his gun. 

Lucas was always on the edge of his seat. Truth is he had done so much shit in the last few years just to get where he is, he slept with a gun under his pillow and one eye open.

“Is he alone?” Mike asked looking up from the game of pool he was currently having with Dustin and Will. 

“Yeah. You want me to take care of it.” Lucas answered , loading his gun. 

“Just let him in.” Mike replied simply, taking his shot at the game. “If he gets too much then maybe I’ll let you shoot him.” 

As Lucas left to greet their ‘guest’, Mike turned to Will- who was shifting uncomfortably, his gaze not staying in one spot.

Mike reached out and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder, and Will looked up to face him. “Don’t worry Byers. It shouldn’t get too messy. Just stay right behind us yeah..? I’m not gonna let anyone hurt you.” He offered a small smile to the younger boy before removing his hand and turning to face the door as it opened. 

When Lucas returned, there was a tall (not as tall as Mike) brunette boy behind him. He didn’t look happy. 

“I left the goons at home Michael.” The man, James informed. “Wanted to see if we could solve this like adults first.”

”Solve what?” Mike smirked playing dumb. He knew exactly what he had done. 

“Don’t play dumb Wheeler. You stole from me. I want my money.”

”Uh-Uh” Mike disagreed. “I don’t owe you anything.” He added, stepping closer to him. “We’re not scared of you.”

“I bet your not.” He clicked his tounge, glancing over to where Will was sitting.  “I don’t recongnise this one.” He nodded in the direction of Will- who made and effort to hide him self behind Dustin and Mike. 

”That’s because he’s not one of _us..”_ Lucas answered, folding his arms over his chest 

”Hm.” The man briefly considered. “Wheelers new play toy?” He teased, a shit eating grin spread all over his face. Will went bright red and Mike actually found it funny.

“No, just a long story.” Lucas rolled his eyes.

”No need to get all embarrassed, boy. There are people out there that would pay a pretty penny for you.... I know I would.” He winked.

 

“What are you fucking getting at James?!” Dustin demanded as Mike turned to look at Will who looked like he was about to cry. Mike wasn’t stupid. He knew what James meant.

“I’ll strike you a deal.” He began, eyeing Will. “I’ll clear your debt And continue your supply if you give me an hour with him.” He offered, nodding to Will.

”No.” Mike replied simply, Lucas punching him in the arm. “We don’t owe you anything, so why would I do that!?” Mikes voice boomed. He was disgusted by what James had to offer.

”Because sex with some random harlot is an easy price to pay for a cleared debut  as well as a continued supply; you’re lucky I’m offering to extend your supply given the stunts that you’ve pulled.”

”I.. I’m not a _whore_.” Will rebutted, his voice weak. 

“See.” Mike said gesturing to Will behind him. “He doesent want you. Much like you’re last fiancé from what I’ve heard.”

”Mike just say yes!” Lucas urged, turning to face him. “It’s one hour. Then the supply would be sorted.” He finished glaring at Will.

”An hour that could ruin someone’s life Lucas.” Mike spat, staring the other man down - - Mike Wheeler Was a lot of things; He was a thief, A murderer and an overall violent individual- - but he was not a coward, nor was he a condonor of either sexual or physical abuse- it enraged him. 

 He’d seen plenty of young men and women being used in his time; he’d seen the prostitution, the violent relationships, the trafficking and the broken or forced marriages- but he refused to work with those disgusting creatures . He would not be associated with scum. 

He wouldn’t stand by and watch either. He helped where he could- often giving money to those trapped in the suffocating relationships to escape, or hatching intelligent plans to end the trafficking.

This was no exception. Will said no. That was enough for Mike.

”Mike..... _Please_ don’t _make_ me do it.” Will almost whimpered, everyone snapping their heads to face him. Mike  looked over to him, giving him a reassuring nod. _It’s not happening._

”I wasn’t asking you anyway.” James replied in a mocking tone. 

“Doesent matter who you were asking. He said no. He’s  not doing it.” Mike started, pushing James back a bit. “Your not touching him.”

”Well Michael. Looks like you’ve gone soft- serves you right for keeping prisoners.” He sneered, shaking his head at the group. “Here’s whats going to happen now. We will never do buisness ever again- You can no longer get you’re supply from my men and you pay your debit in full or i’ll kill you all and then take your boy toy.” He smirked, stepping into Mikes space.

In the spur of the moment, Will found himself reaching out for Mikes gun that was situated on the Pool table next to him.   

He snatched it, his hands violently shaking violently as he considered his next move. 

You could say he didn’t consider it as he shot the man- aiming somewhere near his chest. 

He hadn’t considered it all- he was completely blindsided by the fear of what  James had threatened.

He fell to the floor, Mike turning around to look at Will with a somewhat neutral look on his face- his eyes only widened slightly when he realised it had been Will- rather than Lucas- that had made the shot, before returning to normal as he raised his eyebrows slightly.

Lucas walked over to James kicking him onto his side. “Yup he’s dead alright.” Lucas confirmed, looking toward Mike for his next direction. 

“You okay Byers....” Mike spoke softly, attempting to reach out to the younger boy, who snatched his arm away.

“I think I’m gonna be sick.” Will stumbles out, running up to his room.

 ~

Will was lay on his bed, Crying. He’d just killed a man, he shouldn’t feel bad about it, he was going to kill Mike and he was going to hurt Will.

Before Will could feel sorry for himself any longer, The door opened, and Mike walked placing a mug on the nightstand.

”Hot chocolate.” Mike confirmed with a grin. “Nana always said sugar calms you down.” He finished of sitting on the end of the bed.

”The others are out cleaning up the  _Mess_ ,” Mike informed him. “Couldn’t leave you alone so I stayed.”

”D-Did I kill him?” Will spoke up suddenly, sitting to face Mike. 

“Yes.” Mike answered trufully. 

“Oh.” 

”Will. Listen to me a Mintue.” Mike said turning to face Will fully. “That man was a pig. If you didn’t kill him one of us was going too. They’re had people Will, everyone of those people that we’ve ever burried were bad. Why’d you think I didn’t let Lucas Kill you, that day.” He spoke, lifting Wills chin up. “Sometimes good people do bad things. And other times bad people do good things.” He realeased  Wills chin, walking to his door. “Remember that.” He finished, closing the door behind him.

**_~_ **

Later that night, Will couldn’t fall asleep. He kept thinking about what happend earlier in the day. 

Only he didn’t feel guilty about it anymore. _James_ _was_ _a_ _pig_. He remembered Mike saying.

For the first time, in a long time Will didn’t feel scared. He didn’t need to be rescued, he saved him self. Mike gave him the courage to do that.

Rising from his bed, Will bit his lip and contemplated what to do. He just couldn’t sleep. Walking out of his room, He could hear the faint sounds of the tv coming from Mikes room. 

Weighing out the pros and cons, Will hesitated before knocking, waiting for a reply.

He heard a gruff, “Come In if you must.” Before turning the knob and entering Mikes room, looking around.

Will hadn’t been in here before. It was bigger than his room and all the walls were black. He had a tv, like Will, and a kingsized bed- much bigger than Wills.

”Byers?” Mike questioned, pulling a shirt over his head. “To what do I owe the pleasure..?”He smirked pulling Will into the room and closing the door, checking the halls.

”I’m not sure.” Will replied honestly, sittting on Mikes bed. “I couldn’t sleep.”

Will briefly glanced to the clock, 1:30am. 

Will  felt the bed dip  as Mike took a seat next to him.

Subconsciously, Will didn’t 

”Mike when do I _have_ to go home.” Will asked taking Mike by surprise. 

“I don’t know, Will.”

”Do I.” Will paused thinking about what he was saying. People would think he was crazy. “Do I have to go home, Mike?”  Will asked shocking Mike further.

”Will, what are you trying to say here?” 

“I’m saying I don’t want to go home.” Will answered honestly. “I don’t think I feel safe out there anymore.”

”Your being confused. You’ve been here for a while now. It’ll make sense when you’re back.”

”No I’m not Mike. I haven’t slept thinking about it.” 

“I can get you out of Hawkins if that’s what you want Will, just say the words and you can be out of here tommrow.” Mike offered. 

“I don’t want that.” Will said, pouting slightly. 

“Then what do you want?!” Mike pressed, facing the boy with a puzzled expression. 

“....I....You.....” Will mumbled, swinging his legs over so he could fully face Mike. “I want you.” He repeated, this time clearer.

”Will..” Mike said, Cupping Wills face with his firm grip.“I’m a monster. You haven’t seen what I’ve had to do to get to where I am today.”

”I don’t care anymore.” Will said shrugging. “Today opened my eyes Mike. The people that you take from, that you _kill_ , are pigs, they deserve it.”

Mike let go of Wills face and frowned, running a hand through his hair. Will Placed a hand on Mikes shoulder, smiling at him reassuringly.

“This isn’t right Will. You don’t understand.” Mike shook his head, shaking Wills hand off his shoulder. “ This isn’t what you want. You’re upset and confused and I’m not going to take advantage of that,” He sighed, turning away from him.

“It’s okay Mike. I want this. Sometimes good people do bad things, remember?” He reminded him.

Mike stayed quite for a while. He didn’t know how to approach this- he knew this relationship could potentially be unhealthy for both of them; But Mike couldn’t deny himself from this boy anymore. He had held back for long enough. 

So Mike cupped Wills face once again, this time Conecting their lips instantly. It started out slow and passionate but as it got heated, Mike pulled away. 

“If this is going to happen then it needs to happen slowly.” He whispered against Wills lips. “I would never forgive myself if you got hurt.”

_**~** _


	4. Chapter 4

 

 //Note: This chapter was written after I had edited the book, so it’s short and just to fill the gap between 3/5//

~

{November 15th,2018}

_Mike has a talk with Dustin that puts things into perspective, Mike surprises Will & The boys make some an important decision._

_(The boys get to know each other while figuring out the dynamics of their relationship)_

_~_

Mike had woken up the next morning tangled up with Will, who was still sleeping peacefully beside him. 

He smiled lightly to himself, as he pushed the covers aside and shifted over to his drawers to find some clothes for the day.

This was the usual start to Mikes day, only there wasn’t usually a beautiful boy wrapped up in his sheets- Not unless he’d bought someone back from the club- (which was unlikely given how busy he could get.) 

he continued to change before bounding down the stairs, and pouring himself a much needed cup of coffee. 

He’d have some important things to sort through today so he was thankfull for the quite start.

After He and Will had their discussion last night, Mike made it clear to Will that he wanted to slow this relationship down alittle. 

Most of Mikes relationships were rushed and lacked commitment from both participants and he desperately wanted it to be different this time; Will was different to Mikes _usual_ partners- he was in no way involved in the same buisness as Mike and had no hidden agenda. 

He also knew he had to be careful because, well, they had _technically_ kidnapped him to begin with and he wanted to be sure that what Will was feeling wasn’t out of fear or bias- that was the last thing Mike needed, because he knew that his own feelings were genuine.

He’d been absently stirring his coffee when Dustin joined him in the kitchen, his usually untamed hair even more untamed. 

He slouched in the seat beside Mike and groaned, clearly not ready for the day to start yet. 

“Mike, help a guy out and pour me some coffee.” He spoke groggily letting his head fall onto the table. Mike rolled his eyes and poured him some coffee- sliding it across the table top to him. 

As Dustin sipped slowly at his drink, Mike went back to thinking about how he could make things work with Will. 

He hadn’t necessarily tried a _committed_ relationship before- sure he’d been with a few girls he’d _liked_ but they never peaked his interest like Will had. 

Normally when Mike was _seeing_ someone, he’d take them out to bar and then they’d fumble around before repeating it all over again- there were no real _feelings_ just a mutual attraction.

“I’ve found someone.” Mike blurted out to his friend, still stiring away at his coffee. 

“Good for you, man.” Dustin congratulated, smiling widely as he seemed to forget about whatever mood he was previously in. 

“Yeah it is good. Maybe alittle too good.” Mike found himself frowning. 

“Aww your totally whipped, Wheeler!” Dustin teased as he shook his head at his friend. 

“What?! No I’m not!” Mike defended, forgetting about his coffee. 

“Yes you are! I’ve never seen you, of all people, so het up about a relationship before.” He replied casually, pouring a second cup of coffee. 

“That’s because any relationship ever I’ve been in was because I was bored! I actually like this guy.” Mike sighed, frowning once he released his coffee had gone cold.

”So its a guy then?” Dustin wiggles his eyebrows, fixing Mike with an amused expression. Mike flipped him off and Dustin continued on, “If you actually like this guy then do something nice for him; do what you wouldn’t even think twice about doing in one of your hookups.” Dustin adviced. 

“Like a dinner?” Mike asked, intrigued by Dustins suggestion. 

“Or a movie anything  works, really. Just don’t try and get in his pants on the first date.” 

“I think that could work.” Mike nodded, a wide smile making its way onto his face. “Anyway.... I’m going to need to plan for this,, _date_.”

“Oh, yeah?” 

“Yeah.” Mike repeated, “Which means I don’t have time to _work_ today.” He continued on. “You’ll be alright to lead the losers today?” 

“Yeah, I can manage.” Dustin chuckled , shaking his head. “But you don’t fool me Wheeler.” Dustin winked, before excusing himself to get ready. 

~

Mike had spent every second of the morning in his office figuring out the plans for his Suprise date with Will. 

As far as the other ocupants of the household were aware, Mike was working on something important that required all his attention and that was why he wouldent be joining them today. 

Dustin had kept his secret because he knew that the others (mostly Lucas) would blow up if they knew Mike had sacked of his responsibility’s as their leader for a _boy_. 

Their options were limited, Mike knew this. Allthough he wasn’t sure if too many people were actually bothered by Wills _disappearance_  he couldent just reappear in public after all this time. He’d have to let his family and friends know he was okay before he did that, otherwise it’d cause too much of a fuss.(Mike couldent risk too much attention being drawn to him.)

So Mike had to improvise. 

He definitely couldent cook for Will, he quite liked his house and didn’t want it to burn down. 

He didn’t think that ordering takeout could be considered a romantic gesture. 

And how romantic can watching a movie in the bland old lounge room be?

They had a pretty big house- it had more bathrooms that they ever used, their lounge was huge and they had beautiful garden that they never used. 

If it had been warmer Mike definitely would have utilised the garden. 

In the end, Mike decided the Simpler he kept things- The more comfortable it would be. 

He wanted it to be pleasant for both of them, of course, but as long as they were alone and could talk then counts as pretty much everything you need for a date. 

~~~~

 Will was surprised when he woke up the next day to a quite house. 

He was still in Mikes room, only he had no longer had the company he did the previous night. 

He blinked afew times, before pushing the sheets aside and looking around the room. 

He glanced over to a small digital clock, which read 2:30 pm. 

He was alittle shocked to see how late he’d slept in because he usually didn’t sleep past 7. 

But he would be lying if he said that he didn’t sleep better with Mike than he had at all in past five weeks, because he had. 

His usual routine here consisted of waking up, waiting for permission to go downstairs, eating and then going back to his room and reading (Or hanging out with Mike, Dustin or both) 

He’s certain, by the lack of noise in the house that the majority of the group had gone of to work. 

And he knows from expirance that Dustin defiantly would have woken him up had it have been him that was left to keep an eye on Will. 

So that left Mike, which makes sense, he supposes that he’d most likely stayed behind to talk about last night

Which was fine. They definitely needed to talk. 

The cold November draft hit him when he stood from his place on the bed and Will instinctively reached over to grab a warm piece of clothing (a hoodie of Mikes) before wrapping it around himself.

He then bounded down the stairs, still confused at the lack of company. 

“Dustin?” He called out once he reached the kitchen. 

“Mike?” He tried again, pouring himself some orange juice. 

Just as Will had called him, Mike made his way around the corner, smiling at the sight of the younger boy. 

“Good after noon, Will.” He greeted, leaning against the doorframe with his arms folded across his chest. 

Will jumped slightly at the new voice, spilling some of his juice as he held a hand on his chest. “Jesus Christ! Don’t do that!” 

“Sorry” Mike chuckled, making his way into the kitchen plopping himself down at the table. “Nice hoodie.”

”Sorry, I was cold.” Will apologised, sitting opposite Mike and fiddling with the sleeves of the hoodie. 

“Don’t be. You look cute.” Mike smiled as Will blushed furiously. “Sleepwell?” 

“Amazingly.” Will nodded, blushing slightly. “Where are the others ?” 

“I sent them out to do some work. I’m taking the day off.” He shrugged, Will noticing that Mikes usual attire of a suit and tie was replace by some jeans and a plain sweat shirt.  “I wanted to plan something for us to do, but I’m not very creative.” He admitted. 

“Really?” Will found himself smiling. “Like  a date?” 

“Yeah. But we have somethings to clear up before you can be seen first so there really wasn’t anything I could come up with.” He frowened. 

“We could just hang out and talk ?” Will suggested. “We could have some drinks and maybe order some pizza?” 

“Sounds like a plan.” Mike agreed, mentally kicking himself for getting so stressed about this. 

 

~~~~

 

After a playful debate about the new Doctor Who, Multiple slices of pizza and afew drinks, the duo were ready to try and get to know each other alittle better. 

They knew the basics- the basics being names, occupations and apparently pizza preferences- But Mike definitely wanted to get to know Will in a much deeper manner. Especially if they were going to attempt and intimate, loving relationship.

”Tell me _more_ about yourself.” Mike said, pouring pouring himself another glass of the expensive vodka. 

“Like what?” Will giggled, “I thought you had you’re sources?”

“I don’t know. Introduce yourself as if it’s the first day of high school” he proposed, 

“Ok. I’m Will Byers, I’m Sixteen, I attend Hawkins High- at least I think do- I enjoy art and music and my best friends are Max and Jane.” He listed of, smiling lightly to himself. “Now you.”

”I’m Mike Wheeler. I’m 21 -You know my  _occupation_ \- and I absolutely fancy this boy that’s been living with us.” He joked, winking at that last sentence. 

“My god Wheeler- you cant go a second without flirting.” Will pretended to scold. “Let’s take it in turns- You ask me a question and I’ll ask you.”

”Ok, how about music? What do you enjoy?” Mike asked, starting of easy. 

“Queen. Anything queen. I fucking love queen.” He gushed. “They’re so good! I don’t think they ever released a bad song.” 

“Touché.” Mike  nodded in agreement, he’d be lying if he said he didn’t enjoy the groups music- in fact- one of the groups earlier records- Sheerheart attack- happened to be his favourite. “I don’t really give a shit about  any of this newer music that these artists are producing I mean,,Cardi B? Really...?!” 

“I know.” Will nodded in agreement. “My turn, tell me about how you met the others.” 

“In highschool. I guess you could say we were popular- but not like preppy or anything- We were a huge group of misfits that nobody crossed because everybody thought we were thugs. We Shrunk our group down as highscool continued and in the end it ended up the six of us- Besides Bev; But that’s her story.” 

Will listener intently to Mikes story, his brow furrowing as he singled out Bev- Although she had shown him some form of kindness they weren’t exactly close- he was however curious. 

“Okay my turn.” Mike hummed, slapping his knees slightly to avoid some of the tension. “Tell me about you’re romantic history.” He smiled, a smug look on his face. 

“Oh..?” Will sighed, his face turning pink. “There’s not much to tell, nobody’s ever really wanted to date me.” He pouted slightly looking down at his lap. “There’s been afew but they were never anything permanent, always ended up getting hurt in the end..”

”Fucking jerks.” Mikes jaw clenched as he fist tightend around his drink. “Nobody has any fucking respect these days- Mind they don’t have any sense either- Who wouldent want to fucking  date you- You’re gorgeous!” Mike complemented, ending his rage with alittle bit of laughter once he realised he had vented. 

Will blushed furiously at the complement,  his eyes straying around the room- Mike obviously had a temper and was never afraid to speak his mind- Will enjoyed that. 

He hated the idea of people sneaking around or lying- he always preferred for himself and others to be honest ; hearing Mike speak so freely in a world full of lies was a breath of fresh air.

 

~~~~

 

They continued like that for awhile longer untill they couldent possibly keep their eyes open. Mike had received a text from Dustin saying they’d be home soon, so Mike decided to wrap things up. 

“C’mon Will.” Mike sighed slightly, helping a slightly drunk Will get to his feet. “Let’s get you to bed. 

“I don’t wanna!” He slurped as Mike guided him to the staircase, keeping one arm over Wills lower back to keep him standing. “I wanna talk so more. And drink. Lots of drinks!”

“We can talk tommrow.” Mike chuckled as they made their way up the stairs. He was sad that their time had to end too, but if he was lucky- he knew they’d have many more nights like this. 

“Finee.” He agreed as Mike stopped outside of Wills room, opening the door for him.

“Why can’t I sleep with you?” He whined once he released they’d stopped. 

“Because- If this was any other date I would have taken you home.” He chuckled, helping Will into his bed. 

“Ow, okay.” He pouted slightly. “At least give me a good night kiss.” He drunkenly flirted. With that, Mike leaned in and placed a gentle kiss to Wills forehead before pulling the sheets over him. 

Watching as Will practically fell straight asleep, Mike flipped of his light and left Wills room- a smile plastered on his face. 

Had Will have been one of Mikes ‘conquests’ they would have slept together before they’d even finished the main course- But this was deiffrent. 

Will being drunk wasn’t apart of the plan but Mike figures that if it makes Will happy then it doesn’t matter. 

Just as Mike returned to the kitchen and began to clean up his and Wills mess, he was soon after joined by the others who had returned from Their long days work. 

“ All go to plan?” He asked, putting the glasses into the dishwasher. 

“Perfectly , Yes.” Dustin nodded as he handed Mike a bag full of money. “That ‘paperwork’ you asked for is in there too.”

”Why did we have to pull all the weight today?” Lucas asked rather bitterly. “Had one of your conquests to see too?” He deadpanned.

”watch you’re tone, Sinclair.” Mike Warned as he continued to clean up his mess. “I’m the boss here and that’s the answer to your question.” 

“Jesus Mike, Did you throw a party?” Bev asked looking around at all the mess. 

“Not exactly know, Just had a few drinks and some pizza.” He responded, not telling them the entire truth. 


	5. Another day, Another drama

**_Max,_ **

_I’m so sorry that I left without telling you or Jane. It  all happened in a bit of a whirlwind, but I think I’ve finally discovered myself and I finally have the potential to be happy now- I didnt stand a chance there._

_I’m so sorry it has taken me weeks to contact you, but I was doing a lot of digging- I just needed some time out._

_I don’t think I’ll ever return fully- Only bad things happen out there Max. It’s riddled with awful people and I can’t take it anymore._

_I moved in with my boyfriend. His name is Mike. He really looks after me and I feel safer with him than I ever have before._

_I couldent apologise more for worrying all of you, I know after last time you were worried I might’ve done something stupid._

_And I’m sorry for being selfish and leaving you all. But I needed to put myself first for once._

_Please send my love to Mom and Jim._

_i’ll be in contact again soon._

_Will._

Will signed off his text to Max And swatted away a tear. Obviously he had to fabricate the letter a bit and tweek his story. He could hardly tell her he was being held by a gang because he knew too much. He’d loose Mike if he did that. But the rest was true. He felt safe. He felt loved.

Just as Will signed of his text, Mike walked in, retrieving a beer from the fridge. 

“You could Just call her Y’know.” He spoke, slouching on a stool opposite Will, taking his phone and reading the text. 

“I know.” Will sighed, taking Mikes beer and having a sip. “But I don’t want to talk to any of them yet. I’m not ready.” He replied honestly. 

“Is that so?” Mike asked folding the letter back up and giving it to back to Will. “You could go home you know. We’d still see each Other. I don’t live in foreign country you know.”

”I don’t want too.” Will replies honestly. “I want to to stay here with you.” Will defended.

”Then stay.” Mike agreed, laughing. “But you are allowed out you know.” 

“I know.” Will sighed. 

“How about _we_ go out?” Mike questioned. “You haven’t been outside in nearly a month. 

“Are you asking me on a date Wheeler.” Will teased, looking up hopefully. 

“I guess I am.” Mike smirked.

”Only if you take me to the park for ice cream.” Will compromised with a smile.

”ice cream it is.” He agreed, grabbing his car keys. “C’mon.” He outstretched his hand for Will to take, who took it happily. 

They drove to the park peacefully, until Mike began to aggressively shout out the window while trying to park, which only made Will chuckle slightly. 

 

When Mike finally (and successfully) parked the car, They got out, closing the doors in unison, Mike locking the car and reaching out for Wills hand once more who gladly excepted.

 

“It’s colder than I remember.” Will sighed as they began strolling along the pavement.

 

“Well it is December.” Mike chuckled, amused at Wills tone. “Still want that ice cream?”

 

“I think a hot chocolate with extra cream would do nicely.” Will backed out defeated, Mike laughing slightly and nodding his head.

 

“I was thinking.” Mike began, pulling Will along the pavement. “We could get you a dog; if your not a cat person that is.” Mike thoughtfully added.

 

“Wait seriously? I would love too!” Will spoke excitedly.

 

“I thought you might.” Mike chuckled. “We’ll look into it lately, sort out what breed you’d like and names.”

 

“Sounds like a plan.” Will smirked, looking up at Mike who planted a gentle kiss on his cheek.

 

“Will?” Somebody behind them called, both of them turning to face the voice. “Max showed me the text. She’s being trying to call on that number all day.” She said, pulling him into a tight embrace, releasing and placing her hands either sides of his shoulder. “But you blocked her number straight after.” She concluded, frowning slightly. 

 

“Jane.” Will acknowledged simply. “This is Mike.” He told her, she nodded her head towards Mike frowning.

 

“Your not serious.” She said, glancing down at there hands, shaking her head with disapproval.

 

“Don’t do that.” Will began, shaking Janes hands of his shoulders. “Don’t pull that face. Mike was there for me when I needed him.” Will spoke angrily, Mike tightened his grip on Wills hand.

 

“Maybe we should go?” Mike spoke up. “It’s getting cold.” He added, trying to pull Will away so they didn’t make a scene.

 

“You disappeared for a fucking month without a peep letting us think the worse.” Jane shouted, her voice cracking slightly. “Then you text Max this morning basically disowning us and show up with this _man_!” She sneered eyeing Mike.

 

“Don’t take it out on Mike.” Will shot back. “I chose this. I need this.” He cried. “Please don’t try and stop me. I need time Jane. Please don’t try and change my mind. You know how unhappy I was.” He bit his lip.

 

“Will I know the last few months have been hard so if this is what you want then I won’t stop you.” She told him, a tear rolling down her cheek. “But don’t be a stranger. You get my number in that phone of yours and you call me.” She released his hand and kissed his cheek. “See you around Willy.” She turned on her heel and walked away.

 

“I told you so.” Will looked up to Mike defeatedly. “I told you they wouldn’t except it.”

 

“Except me you mean.” Mike sneered, rolling his eyes. “Let’s head home, don’t want to stick around this place anymore.” Mike sighed, pulling Will back to the car.

 

“They know I’m gay.” Will followed Mike, sitting shot gun and buckling up. “It’s not like your 35 years old with greying hair.” Will chuckled. “And they don’t know your in a gang.” He lowered his voice for that part. “It’s just that they’re struggling with the idea that I don’t want them to play a massive role in my new life.” He reassured Mike, putting his hand over his.

 

“I know I’m sorry.” Mike apologised, stepping on the gas. “I’m sorry today got cut short. We’ll do it again.” Mike promised, smiling over to Will.

 

“It’s a date.” Will smirked, looking out of the window.

 

 

XxxxxxxxxX

 

Later that night, the 7 of them all sat eating dinner together as they do every other night. Today, there was no home cooked meal and instead they just ate pizza which Dustin had ordered 30 minutes prior.

 

The group were making individual chitchat at the table, Mike and Will secretly playing footsie under the table, Mike was smirking lightly, nodding at something Stan was saying to him while Will sat and devoured his Pizza.

 

Lucas however was glancing between Mike and Will, both hands on the table. He had noticed a few days ago that there was something going on between the pair. The looks that lingered a little longer, Mikes soft voice reserved only for Will, Will suddenly deciding that he wanted to stay and the fact that the were _clearly_ playing _footsie_ under the table.

 

Without any hesitation, Lucas slammed his hands down onto the table, catching everyone’s attention.

 

“Jesus Lucas what’s the matter with you. You made me spill my drink everywhere!” Bev complained, trying her best to clean up the spilt drink with a napkin.

 

“That’s whats the matter with me!” Lucas sneered pointing at Will. “Mikes been fucking the little fag!” Lucas accused making Will choke on his drink and sink into his seat embarrassed.

 

“Dont you dare talk to him like that Lucas!” Mike growled, silencing the room. 

 

“So your not denying it then!” Lucas shot back.

 

“No!” Mike admitted, throwing the glass he was holding against the wall. “No I’m not denying it! I’m seeing Will. Is that what you wanted to hear!” He revealed, frustrated.

 

“Not really!” Lucas rose from his seat, pacing back and forth. “This is _bullshit_! He refused to take it from James the other day but he’ll take it from you!” Lucas accused further.

 

“I love him.” Mike cried out, shooting up from his chair and pushing Lucas against the wall aggressively. “And god help me if I’m going to let anybody get in my way. If you don’t like it then that’s on you.” He spat, releasing Lucas from his grip, who muttered something about going out and slammed the door.

 

“Will come on.” Mike spoke up almost immediately. “Let’s go.” He demanded as Will stood up following Mike out of the kitchen and up the stairs.

_**XxxxxxxxxX** _

Mike locked the door once they got into his room, sighing as he began to change for bed.

 

“That was fun.” Will joked, still a little shocked. “And you thought Jane didn’t approve.”

 

“He’s just homophobic, I’ll make sure he knows his _place_ tomorrow. Don’t worry about it.” He lifted his shirt from over his head, throwing it in the corner. “I mean,,,,, We aren’t even _fucking_!”

 Will chuckled at  litghtly at Mikes little outburst. He was adorable when frustrated. (He’s scary when he’s mad though. Will prays Mike never gets mad at _him_.) 

 

Will walked over to where Mike was, wrapping his arms around Mikes neck, Mike placing his hand on either side of  Wills hip, kissing Will softly on the lips. “I’m sorry about Lucas.” Mike sighed, releasing Will and getting into bed, Will joining him, resting his head on Mikes chest. 

“S’okay.” Will answered honestly. “Let’s not talk about Lucas..” Will trailed of slightly, pecking Mike gently on the lips. “Let’s talk about that Dog you promised me.” Will teased making Mike chuckle.

”Okay, what kind would you like?” Mike asked, running his fingers through Wills hair. 

“Maybe something small? A maltipoo or a Maltese?” Will considered thoughtfully, Mike laughing at the idea. 

“I was thinking something bigger and scarier.” Mike disagreed, still chuckling lightly. 

“Seriously Mike I’ve already got one big and scary thing in my life. Work with me here.” Will joked as Mike slapped his shoulder slightly pretending to be offended.

”Hey!” Mike pretended to scold. “I’ve already got something small and cute in mine.” 

“Then let’s get something in between.” Will suggested, thinking thoughtfully. “I’ll let you pick the dog— only if I get to choose the name.” Will compromised, Mike nodding his head slightly. 

“Okay but a small dog is the furthest thing away from my mind.” Mike agreed, continuing to chuckle. 

“No. But I know what is.” Will spoke up, placing his lips on Mikes, Mike immediately kissing back. 

The kiss quickly became passionate, both of them leaning hungrily into it, waundering how they could get closer.

”Mike.” Will moaned into the kiss, his lips lingering over Mikes. “I think I’m ready now.” He revealed, Mike smiling at him. 

 

_**XxxxxxxxX** _

When Will woke up the next morning, rubbing his eyes tiredly, Mike wasn’t next to him anymore. He sat up, glancing to the clock for the time. _11:30_. Will sighed beggining to get dressed. Mike must be doing some kind of confidential gang shit, Will thought, pulling one of Mikes hoodies over his head. 

Trudging down this stairs, Will walked straight into the kitchen, pouring himself a glass of apple juice. He didn’t drink coffee. It was too strong for him. 

“Look who’s awake.” Bill laughed, chuckling at Wills messy hair. “Mike went out about an hour ago. He’ll be back soon.” 

“What about Lucas, did he come back?” Will asked, taking a Seat opposite Bill. 

“He got back after mindnight. He’s probably nursing a hangover right now.” Bill laughed, continuing to read his newspaper. 

“I’m right here.” Lucas’ voice was heard as he rounded the corner, looking a little worse for wear. “I need coffee.” He mumbled, pouring himself a cup and slouching in a chair. 

“Look Will. I can’t say I understand you and Mike.” Lucas spoke up, quietly. “But this is my livlyhood and I can’t afford to loose my place here. I’m sorry.” He apologised, offering his hand for Will to shake. Will accepted it, satisfied with Lucas’ apology. 

“Well I’m glad thats sorted.” Dustin spoke up from where he was cooking bacon. “You could cut the tension with a knife!”

”Yeah. Congratulations to you and Mike as well I guess.” Stan nodded, taking a sip of his coffee. “I literally had no idea.” He laughed slightly. It was the first time Will had saw him laugh. 

“Don’t worry about it.” Bev chuckled from beside him. “It’s always scary when you see him smile for the first time.” She joked, making Will smile. For the first time he felt like he was actually apart of the house. 

They continued their back and forth banter for about ten minitues untill the front door opened. “I’m back!” Mike called out, throwing his keys on the table. “And I smell bacon. Save some for me.” He added, Dustin putting some bacon and eggs on a plate and placing it to the side. 

When Mike walked into the kitchen, he wasnt alone. By his side stood a large, black dog, which was currently held on a leash by Mike. 

“It’s a Rottweiler.” Mike informed them. “I chose her from the rescue shelter.” He smiled down at his new pride and joy, stroking her fur. 

“She’s perfect!” Will shot up up from his seat and ran into Mikes arms. “I love her.” He whispered into Mikes ear, kissing his cheek.

”She’s big.” Bev spoke up, smiling at the pair. 

“What’s the point in having a big house if you don’t have a big dog to share it with.” Mike defended, placing an arm around Wills shoulder. “Besides, it’s about time someone used the back yard.” 

“He’s got a point.” Bill spoke up. “Plus she’s pretty scary. We could take her out on buisness with us.” Bill shared his idea, Will shaking his head vigorously.

”Yeah your not doing that.” He warned them lightly. “I’m going to make sure she’s treated right.” Will told them, bending drown to stroke her fur. 

“So, what’s her name then?” Mike asked, rubbing his hands together. 

“How about Bonnie?” Will asked thoughtfully. 

“What like Bonnie And Clide? That’s a cool idea!” Bev shared, clapping her hands together. 

“I was thinking more Bonnie from the vampire diaries but sure.” Will chuckled, Mike shaking his head. 

“Right.” Mike spoke suddenly, taking a seat at the table, Will joining him with Bonnie sitting by Mikes legs. “What are we doing for Christmas, it’s 2 weeks away.” He reminded them, tucking into the bacon Dustin had provided, sharing it with Bonnie. 

“Do we have to go out for work that day or not? You know, _No_ _rest_ _for_ _the_ _wicked_ and all.” Lucas asked.

“Nah, we can get Wayne and the others to take over if we need too.”

”Then I guess we’re doing Christmas.” Bev spoke up, clapping her hands joyfully. “I wanna do it all. The tree. The presents. The dinner.” She added, checking off her list. 

“But who’s gonna cook it.” Dustin complained, waving his spatula around. “I’m not doing it.”

”I’ll do it.” Will spoke up shrugging his shoulders. “I dont mind.” He said, stealing some of Mikes bacon. 

“We need a tree.” Bev announced, tapping the table. “Will and I could get it!” Bev exclaimed. “We could go today? If you want.” She asked, sipping her coffee. 

“Sure.” Will nodded his head, smiling slightly. 

“What about presents.” Bill asked. “Are we all doing gifts for each other. 

“I’m not bothered.” Mike shrugged his shoulders lightly, smiling at the people around him. He was happy. 

_**XxxxxxxxxX** _

Later that afternoon, while Bev and Will where out shopping (on Mikes credit card) Mike was sat in the lounge, playing pool with the 4 lads. 

Mike and Lucas had agreed to put what had happend the night before behind them, not wanting to make there work awkward. Lucas was willing to just accept the pair of them. Even if he didn’t agree.

“How’s it going with Will?” Dustin spoke, knudging Mike playfully. “I have no idea have the rest of you were in the dark for so long! It was obvious!” 

“It’s going good.” Mike answered simply, not revealing any details. “We’ve not even being seeing each other for a week yet really.”

”Is he any good in bed?” Bill asked, flashing Mike a cheeky grin. 

“I don’t kiss and tell denbourgh.” Mike chided, taking his go in there game.

”Fair enough. Old fashion views. I respect that.” Bill replied.

”Who initiated it?” Stan asked, leaning against the pool table. 

“He came to Me.” Mike replied honestly, slotting some of the balls. “But I made the first move.” He added, remembering pulling Will in for a kiss. 

“I’m happy for you both.” Dustin congratulated, slapping Mike playfully on the back. “But if you break his heart I’ll break your back.” He threatened lightly. 

“Gotcha chief.” Mike saluted, But was interrupted by the front door opening. 

“Honey I’m home!” Bev yelled out obnoxiously, “Now come help us with these bags!” She demanded, all of them complying.

“Christ!” Lucas spoke up, looking at all the bags. “What did you buy?” He completed, picking up a handful of the shopping and taking it into the lounge. 

”Calm down Sinclaire it’s christmas.” Bev replied, following him into the living room, the others behind her.

Did you even get the tree?” Mike teased, looking at all the shopping. 

“We did.” Will smiled, standing excitedly next to Bev. “It’s perfect, I can’t wait to decorate it!” He cheered, Bev wrapping her arm around him.

”This boy is my new best friend. I fucking love him.” She announced, Mike smiling at them both. 

“Right let’s get this show on the road.” Mike clapped his hand, looking around in the bags. “Where’s this tree then?” 

“In that box.” Bev pointed to a huge Box behind Mike. “Duh.”

”it has like A thousand pieces,”Dustin complained, throwing one of the ‘ _branches_ ’ back into the pile. 

 

“We’d better get to work then.” Mike decided, trying to piece it together. 

 

_**XxxxxxxxxX** _

 

Early hours the next morning, While Will was watching Tv in the lounge with bonnie, the gang had came back from some _buisness_. 

Mike wasn’t happy at all. Stan had ended up blowing there cover, meaning that the job had ended messily, Mike know sporting and black eye, somebody else’s blood all over his hands. 

Storming into the living room, Mike slammed his gun down onto the table, punching the wall.

”Mike? What happened?” Will asked worriedly, jumping of the sofa and going towards Mike. 

“Not now Will.” Mike seethed hitting the wall a few more times. 

“Mike your bleeding.” Will spoke concerned, touching Mikes shoulder gently, Mike swatting it away. 

“Let me hel-“ Will began before Mike turned around, grabbing Will by the collar and holding him against the Wall. 

“I said not fucking now!” Mike spat, tightening his grip on Will. 

“Mike your s-scaring me.” Will trembled.

”Good!” Mike raged, swinging at Will before a strong pair of arms pulled him back. 

“ _Mike_! What are you doing.” Dustin lectured him, pushing him towards the door lightly. 

Mike scattered out of the room, locking himself in his office, slamming the door. 

“Are alright?” Bev asked, helping a shaken Will up. “Don’t worry about Mike. He’ll come to his senses When he’s calmed down. It was a difficult night.” She sighed, keeping her arm on Will, helping him to stand up straight. 

“ _I’m_ _fine_.” Will lied simply, grabbing Bonnie and heading upstairs, Will passed Mikes room and shook his head. He wasn’t sleeping in there tonight. And he didn’t want to sleep in his old room in case Mike came in.

Sighing, Will continued up another set of stairs, setting his eyes on the attic door, swinging it open and laying on the rickety bed.

Will cried himself to sleep that night, snuggling up to Bonnie. 

                   ~~~~~~~~

When Will finally woke up, he could hear voices coming from downstairs. 

“Where’s Will!” He heard Mike shout. “Where the fuck is he!” He stressed, running from room to room.

”I don’t know.” He could hear Dustin call back. “But he’s obviously avoiding you.”

”I know.” He heard Mike sigh. “I don’t know what came over me. I just want to see him. He’s probably gone.” He heard Mike. Cry? _Mike_ _Wheeler_ _did_ _not_ _cry_. Furrowing his eyebrows, Will slowly walked towards the door, hesitantly he opened it. Walking down to the stairs to the second floor, Will could see Dustin slightly comforting a distressed Mike. 

Noticing Wills presence, Mike whipped his head around, staring at the floor shamefully. 

“I’m gonna go. Shout if you need me Will.” Dustin walked away, patting Wills shoulder as he walked past. Will folded his arms, looking to the floor.  

“You didn’t come to bed last night.” Mike frowned. “I thought you’d left me.”

”Can you blame me? I was scared.” Will shot back. “Y-you hit me.” 

“And I’m sorry. I fucked up really bad and I’m sorry.” Mike apologised, reaching forward and taking Wills hands. “It was a dick move. It won’t happen again. I _promise_.” He swore, looking at Will with pleasing eyes. 

“..Promise.” Will asked, his voice cracking slightly, biting his lip. 

“Promise.” Mike conformed, pulling Will in for a much needed hug. “It’s alright baby, I’m here now.” Mike confirmed, stroking his hair. 

 ** _~~~~~~~~_**  

 


	6. Conspiracies on Christmas?

 

* * *

 

Things got a little easier for Mike and Will as the day went by, both of them falling back into there regular routine. They ate breakfast with the others, debated with Stan and Bill about something pointless and snuggled all day long. 

Dustin and Bev stayed slightly mad at Mike, Bev repeatedly checking in on Will. She did calm down when she saw how upset Mike was, However.

Will texted Jane today, too. She was pleased to finally hear from her best friend, apologising for causing a scene at the park. They talked like they used too, Will updating Jane on his love life, informing Jane that he had a dog now, too. 

Talking to Jane like this made Will happy.   He felt like it completed his new life, in a way. 

So after speaking to Jane, Will decided to talk to Mike to see if he could do something for him. 

“Mike.” Will asked thoughtfully, stroking Bonnies fur. “I was thinking- And I understand if you say No. But I waundered if I could maybe invite Jane over for Christmas Lunch?” He completed, voting his bottom lip. 

“Of course.” Mike decided, kissing his cheek. “We’ll sort out the details and all that. Again just don’t tell her _anything_.”

“Are you sure?” Will questioned. “I don’t want to put you guys out. 

“It’s the least I can do.” Mike whispered guiltily so only Will could hear. 

“You are cooking it.” Dustin chided in, flicking through the channels. 

“Thanks guys. I think I’m gonna phone her actually, I’ll be back.” Will told them, jumping up from the couch and walking out to the hall. He dialed Janes number- And it was no supprise when she answered immediately.

” _ **Will**! **Thanks** **for** **texting** **me** **today**! **I** **really** **am** **sorry** **for** **what** **happened** **at** **the** **park**!”_

“Jane! It’s fine I’m actually calling to ask you something...” Will hesitated, taking a seat on the stairs. 

“ **Oh! Fire away Byers.”**

”I was waundering if you maybe wanted to come over for Christmas? I know it’s shitty of me to ask you to cancel your plans after what I did- but I’d to make it up to you.”

” **I’d love too! Text me the details when your free and I’ll be there.”**

"Thanks Jane. I was thinking you could come over on the morning, say 10?” 

“ **Sounds** **great**!”

 

“I’ve gotta get going now Jane. I’ll text you the address and I’ll see you soon!” Will hung up, smiling happily. 

Will walked back into the lounge and strolled giddily over to Mike, sitting in his lap. 

“I can’t wait! It’s going to be so fun.” He cheered, Mike smiling. 

 **XxxxxxxxxX**  

Two weeks later, the group had almost entirely forgotten about what had occoured  between Mike and Will. Which Mike was thankful for- He didn’t want to be reminded of his mistake. 

Now, on Christmas morning the pair lay happily in bed. Will couldent lay still he was that excited. 

“I see Jane today.” Will whispered, resting his head on Mikes chest. 

“I know. Hopefully she’s nicer to me this time.” Mike joked, yawning slightly. 

“She will be!” Will told him. “Now get up so we can go and open presents.” He whined like a little child, Mike groaning slightly.

“Do I have to wear _that_.” Mike complained. Pointing over to the direction of two matching red Christmas sweaters, clad with giant reindeers. Will had picked them out when he was shopping with Bev. The others all had something to wear too.

”Yes! Now hurry!” Will rushes him, throwing the jumper over his head and rushing out of the door.

Mike followed grumpily behind, throwing on some trousers and grabbing the jumper, staring at it disapprovingly before sliding it on and rushing down the stairs. 

“Merry Christmas!” Bev cheered, hugging them both. “Dustins cooked breakfast, let’s go!” She ushered them into the kitchen where the table was full of different breakfast contents.

“This is great Dustin.” Will thanked, tucking into some pancakes.

“Though you might like those.” Dustin chuckled, tucking into some bacon.

Towards the end of breakfast, the door knocked and Will jumped out of his seat and sprinted to the front door, swinging it open.

“Will!” Jane called out cheerfully, pulling his best friend in for a tight embrace. “I missed you dork.” She sighed, Will pulling her along into the kitchen.

“This is Jane.” Will informed them, Jane waving excitedly at the new people. “Jane these are Mikes friends Dustin, Bev, Bill . Stan and Lucas.” Will introduces pointing to them all individually. “And you’ve met Mike already. Oh and Bonnie.” He pointed to the large dog by Mikes legs. 

“Hello everyone.” Jane waved happily. She didn’t usually like new people, but She was making an effor for Will. If she was going to be apart of his life she had to learn to except the people who chose to surround himself with. 

The all acknowledged Jane slightly, nodding and waving towards her before returning back to what they where doing.  This made Jane frown. Wills new people where miserable! 

“Uh Mike.” Jane Coughed awkwardly. “I’m sorry about the other week. I know it’s not your fault.” She apologised, swaying her arms slightly. There was a lot of tension in the room.

”S’okay.” Mike exepted, not wanting to make a big deal out of it. 

The other members all shared knowing looks- The irony was clear; it kind of was there fault. But they could never tell Jane that- Of course.

”Hi I’m Bev.” Beverly spoke up suddenly, breaking the silence. “It’s so nice to have another girl in the house!” She cheered happily, extending her hand for Jane to shake. “C’mon. I’m not missing the perfect opportunity to a girl V boy pool match!” She completed, dragging Jane into the lounge, joined by Stan, Lucas and Dustin. 

“Thank god for Bev.” Bill joked lightly. “Because That was awkward.” He concluded, shaking his head. Mike punched his shoulder slightly accompanied by a warning glare. 

Will sighed, beggining his prep for there Christmas dinner. This isn’t what he expected. And Mike noticed. 

**_XxxxxxxxX_ **

Will spent the next few hours preparing the lunch alone in the kitchen,  accompanied only by Mike, with Jane or Bev occasionally trying to convince him to take a break and have a drink with them- Will declined. 

“Will.” Mike sighed slightly, wrapping his arms around Wills waist and cuddling him from behind, resting his head on Wills. “What’s the matter baby?Is it Jane?” He asked, Will continuing to dish out the food onto individual plates. 

“No.” Will replied simply, turning around to face Mike. “Maybe. I don’t know. I’m just not feeling it anymore.” He answered truthfully.

”I know what it is.” Mike attempted in a effort to lift Wills mood. “It’s because Bevs making us wait until after dinner for presents, isn’t it?” He teased, smirking widely. Will couldent help but crack a smile.

”See. You’ll be okay. Just wait until you see my present for you.” Mike winked, releasing Will and helping him lay the food out on the table.

In less than a heartbeat, they were joined by the others all piling in ready to eat. Mike sat down next to Will, taking his hand reassuringly. 

“This looks amazing Will.” Bev praised, filling up her plate straight away, Will smiling at her.

They ate their Christmas lunch in a comfortable atmosphere, small conversation going on in little groups. 

Will wasplease with how it went, but he was slightly disappointed in Jane. He loved her and everything and he wasn’t mad- just disappointed.

”Why didn’t you invite Max?” Jane spoke up, suddenly. Will looked up at her putting down his fork.

”it didn’t cross my mind I guess.” Will answered truthfully. Max was his best friend too and he loved her equally, but he and Jane needed to talk through their issues. Max seemed at peace with his decision. 

“She was devasated.” Jane told him, her tone now pointed. “She’s your best friend and it didn’t cross your mind? Tell me Will, have you even text her since you made your excuses!” She pressed, the room fell silent at her tone.

”I’ve moved on Jane. It’s time you did the same!” Will argued. “I love you both and you will forever be my friends- but that’s not my life. It’s not what I want. I don’t want to slum it through junior year, I don’t want to check for my Moms pulse every time she drinks her self silly and I certainly don’t want to be out there when my Dad gets out of _prison_!”

“For gods sake Will. Stop being so childish.” Jane rolled her eyes.

”I’m childish! I’m trying to live my life with my boyfriend. I could do without this Jane!” 

“I don’t understand why you won’t come home! You don’t belong here!” She admitted, angrily. 

“Hey!” Bev interrupted. “You don’t get to decide that. It’s up to Will where he belongs and he’s happy here.”

”Happy? With that man!” She pointed accusingly at Mike. “Am I supposed to believe there isn’t something going on here? He left his family and friends for this. Something isn’t right.”

“Jane please.” Will begged, looking up at his best friend with pleading eyes. 

“If this is about What _happened_ _at_ _school_ , then you need to work on that.” She seethed. “Your throwing you whole life away for something that happened months ago!” She vented further.

”Why are you ignoring why I’m actually here?” Will shot back, unimpressed. “I’m here because I love Mike. Everything else is just added extras!”

”You’ve ran away from that problem before!” She argued, her shouts getting louder. “You could do it again!”

”Alright! That’s enough.” Mike groaned, slamming his hands down onto the table.  “Don’t  let me stop you from saying what’s on your mind; but really think about that before you make yourself look stupid.” He finished off, looking Jane in the eye

”Your making yourself look like a fool.” She directed toward Will, exaggerating fool.“Sooner or later whatever it is going on here will end. He _will_ end up _hurting_ you.“

”What makes you think that?” Will quizzed, fed up with Janes outburst.

”You just chose some random man over your friends and family. How do you expect your Mom to ever stop drinking if she doesent even know where her own son is?”

”She’s had Sixteen years to stop.”

”This isn’t like you. Will Byers doesent turn his back on the people he _loves_.”

”Exactly!” Will agreed, feeling like he was getting somewhere. “And I love Mike. Your asking me to close the door on him.”

”You closed the door on _me_.” She cried out, clearly annoyed. “Just come home.”

”I don’t _want_ to!” 

“Fine!” She sighed, adjusting her tone. “But you know where I am when you come to your senses. He will break your  heart.” 

**_XxxxxxxxX_ **

 

Jane had left in a fit of rage as soon as the arguement reached its peak- disappearing out the door; Probably for a long time.

The others had done their best to salvage what was left of their Christmas, but Jane had managed to ruin Wills entire day- this caused a clear tension amongst them. 

They didn’t complete gift opening, Opting instead to go to the bar for some drinks. Wil had stayed behind with Mike- Neither in a mood. 

But Mike had something else on his mind. Thinking back to what jane had said Mike realised that there was clearly something he didn’t know about Will; This meaning either he was keeping secrets or he didn’t trust Mike. 

Mike isn’t a coward. Never has been.  if he has a problem he confronts it head first; often landing him in trouble. This was no exception. 

Thinking  back to the earlier arguement, Mikes mind drifted to how Jane had mentioned his Moms drinking, Dads imprisonment and more allusions to school. He wansnt mad. Just curious. 

“So Jane talks in code, huh?” Mike spoke up, gaining Wills attention. 

“No?” Will raised his eyebrow, curiosity framing his face. 

“She would say things- but not elboarate.” Mike put forward, looking at Will expectantly. “And now am I’m curious- What the hell happend in school?”

”Doesent matter.”

”it does if it’s stopping you from being happy. Which it is.” Mike shot back. He didn’t raise his tone- it was more of a ‘ _your_ _lying_ _to_ _yourself_ _and_ _you_ _know_ _it_.’

“It’s embarrassing.” Will sniffled, wiping away a few stray tears with his sleeve. 

“What is it?” Mike asked gently, placing a firm hand on Wills shoulder, smiling reassuringly.

”I-i uh was raped. About two months before we met.” Will blurted out, biting his bottom lip as he waited for Mikes reaction. 

Mike Didn’t react straight away. He felt murderous- all he wanted to do in that moment was to kill who ever had hurt Will.

But first, Mike realised he had to comfort Will or he would loose him. 

You see it in this line of work all the time,  prostitution, trafficking and rotting old people using their money to take adventage of the vulnerable; but Mike had never mixed with those people. He thought they were disgusting.

Without missing a beat, Mike scooped Will up into his arms, kissing his forehead sweetly while Will sobbed into his shirt. 

“How could she tell you to get over that!” Mike complained, stroking Wills hair. “That’s not something that you need to work on baby. It’s not your fault. That’s something that needs to be _dealt_ with”

”I tried to tell the principle as soon as it happened but he just scolded me for throwing ‘serious accusations’ around.” He informed Mike, who was getting angrier by the second. 

“That’s fucking sick. Can you tell me what happend..?” Mike trailed of slightly, holding Will tight. 

“A-after school, I was suppose to help tutor a few of the guys from the football team- but once I got to the locker room, They pushed me around a little calling me names and mocking me. Then _it_ happened.”

“ _They_!?” Mike questioned, clenching his first slightly. “How _many_ of them were there!”

”Four.” Will replied blankly. “One walked of before it happend because he didn’t want to be a part of that. Kudos to him I guess.” Will half heartedly joked.

” _I’m_ _gonna_ _fucking_ _kill_ _them_!” Mike raged, his voice a tone Will had never heard before. 

“Kill who?” Bev spoke up suddenly, making her presence known. Will hadn’t heard them come in. 

“Nobody.” Will lied- trying to hide the fact he was crying.

”Woah have you been crying.” Dustin spoke up from next to Bev. “He didn’t hit you did he..” Dustin asked his voice above a whisper. He didn’t want to anger Mike- but he wouldn’t stand by and let something like that happen.

” _I_ didn’t do anything.” Mike replied, Clearly annoyed at them for interrupting.

”Let’s just leave them to it.” Bill spoke up. The three of them leaving the room. 

“You remember what I told you. About killing? This is it Will. This is what it’s made for.”

”I don’t want to get you in trouble.” Will argued slightly.

”I’ve done worse. Trust me.” Mike replied, planning out his revenge.

_**XxxxxxxxxX** _

The next morning Mike woke up to a text from his _source_. 

He of course wasn't going to let those freaks get away with what they had done--but right now he had more important things to concentrate on; Like Will. 

 With that in mind, he called his source last night asking for information on Max instead.  He considered swallowing his pride and going to Jane, but decided against it(because damn that girl was rude.) 

Mike was sat in his car outside of an average house in the middle of Hawkins, tapping the wheel slightly.

He was checking to make sure that any other people that lived at the house (Mike had done his research, he knows how many.) had gone. 

Seeing there were no cars in the drive and Mike had seen at least 3 people leave in the last 10 minitues, he got out of the car making his way over to the front door. 

Knocking rather harshly, the door was opened almost immediately by a red headed girl. 

"Maxine?" Mike asked, holding his hands behind his back. 

"Can I help you?" She asked, slightly annoyed. 

"I'm Mike." He introduced, outstrerching his hand for her to shake. " _Wills_ _boyfriend_." 

"Oh god. Come in!" She replied, ushering Mike inside, indicating him to sit down. "Is he okay?"

"Thats why I'm here actually." Mike scratched the back of his neck. "I want you to come see Will. I don't thinking he's coping so well with _things_." Mike told her truthfully. 

"is it about what happened at the _school_?" Max trailed of slightly. 

"Yeah. He only told me last night. I think Jane upset him about it." 

"She never knew the right thing to say." Max shook her head. "Of course I'll come see him. I thought _he_ didn't want to see _me_." 

"You'll have to ask him about that. I've had _enough_ grief from _Jane_." he answered, grabbing his keys. "Are you free now?" He asked hopefully. 

" _Yes_!" she was quick to reply, grabbing her jacket and rushing out to follow Mike to the car. 

_**XxxxxxxxxX** _

Pulling into the drive way, Max was taken back by the beauty of the house. It was bigger than she expected. She briefly waundered how Mike afforded the house. 

"How old _are_ _you_?" She asked curiously, raising an eyebrow as she took in her surroundings.

“21.” Mike replied simply, mentally rolling his eyes at her. “There’s a few of us that live here. We pay a shared mortgage.” He lied, unlocking the front door and allowing Max in. “Will. Come here a second please.” He called out, throwing his keys down. 

“Coming!” He heard Will call back, rounding the corner from the kitchen and aprouching the pair. He stopped when he saw Max- staring at her shocked.

”Will!” She exclaimed, tackling him into a hug. “Ugh I don’t know if I should hug you or kill you.” She joked, clearly emotional.

”A hug would be great, actually.” He sighed, allowing her to take him into her embrace. 

“My god your so stubborn Byers.” She teased him lightly, releasing him from the hug. “But He is kinda hot.” She winked at Will, who covered his face with his hands- Mike shaking his head trying to hide a grin. 

“Why are you here?” He asked, taking in the presence of his best friend. 

“Im here to help you. Mike told me your  struggling.” 

“You did this?” Will nodded in the direction of Mike, who just nodded his head in confirmation. “God I love you.” He kissed Mikes cheek, Mike wrapping a firm arm around Wills shoulder and keeping it there. 

“Jane called over last night complaining about how you’ve lost your way; you seem okay to me.” She told him truthfully. “Although I’ve got to admit I was worried. We didn’t hear from you for three weeks, then we get a text about a boyfriend. I was worried you were being taken advantage of by some middle aged man.”

”I am sorry.” He apologised. “I know it’s selfish but it’s done me some good.”

”You’re never coming home are you?” She looked sadly at her bestfriend, who shook his head. 

“I don’t think so. But I do want to see you more. I’m so sorry I was so ignorant. Leason learnt.” He replied, cuddling into Mikes side. 

“I’d like that.” She smiled.

_**XxxxxxxxxX** _

Once they’d Gotton reunions out of the way, the trio sat down in the kitchen to talk properly, Like Mike had baught Max here for. 

“What are they saying at school Max?” Will asked out of curiosity, he was tourturing himself with the possible things they could be saying about him.

”Will I’m not sure that’s a good idea.” Max refused, flipping her hair over her shoulder. 

“No, Please.” He tries again, biting his lip. This had become something Mike  had noticed about his boyfriend: he always bit his lip when nervous or sad (And it was adorable.)

“Alright.” She agreed, thinking about where to begin. "it's not very pleasent though." She warned him, before continuing with his request. "Even though the police concluded you ran away, They were saying things like they hope you’ve been kidnapped and taught a lesson.” She told him honestly. She wouldn’t ever tell him the names they had called him and the brutal references to his assault.

Mike looked down as Max revealed this. He supposed technically they had kidnapped Will, Although Mike _never_ would have hurt Will- Even if they didn’t get together. 

He couldent say the same about the others; He was certain Lucas would have killed Will given the chance. He does get way too carried away. 

“That’s just twisted.” Mike spoke up after some silence. “No waunder you don’t want to go home!” He vented, thinking back to what Will had said to him when they had first got together. Things were so awful at home for himself that he’d rather stay here and live with _criminals_.

“Why didn’t you say anything before you left?” Max asked, eyeing her bestfriend softly. “You left that party and it was late that night. I thought someone had hurt you.” She admitted. 

“I left the party and I just felt so low. I needed some time to myself to process everything that’s happened.” He confessed, holding Mikes hand tightly. Obviously that was why Will had ended up staying. But it wansnt the plan.

”I don’t understand what Janes problem is.” Max thought out loud, looking between Mike and Will. “You have a fucking _incredible_ house here, you _both_ seem happy and hell you got a _**dog**_!” She continued, petting Bonnie. “So why is she so convinced that there’s something else going on.”

”I don’t know.” Will sighed. “She won’t except my decision to stay here.” He told her. “She ruined Christmas for me yesterday. She said some hurtful and embarrassing shit and I don’t know if I can forgive her for that.” He admitted honestly.

”I don’t blame you for that and nothing excuses some of the shit she said. But she’s missing you like crazy and you basically admitted you didn’t want to see us. She was just shocked.”

”I invited her here though didn’t I. I’m trying to make amends.” Will replied. 

“So what happens next? When I go home?” Max asked, there was a slight edge to her voice.

”We’ll Carry on like we did before I left. But I’ll be living here.” He decided, Mike shooting him a reassuring smile. “We can text and hangout. Like we use to.”

_**XxxxxxxxX** _

Once Max had gone home, Mike took that time to sit with Will, who was still on a high from seeing his bestfriend. 

“Did you think anymore about what I said yesterday.” Mike spoke up, putting down his phone. “I’m being serious Will, let me teach them a leason.”

”Mike..” 

“I wont kill them.” Mike promised, taking Wills hand in his. “Not if you don’t want me too. But I’ll make sure you get some kind of justice for this .”

”..Ok..?” Will answered like a question. He was unsure if this was the right thing to do, but he was so blinded by pain and anger he couldent seem to look past it. 

“Untill then, I put Dustin in charge of the dorks for a few days. I’m taking some time off of ‘ _work_ ’ to spend time with you. No arguements.” Mike informed him, smiling slightly. 

“Mike you don’t have to do that.” Will told him, feeling guilty for keeping Mike from his duties.

”I _want_ to do that. We’ll go out; take Bonnie on walks, go to the cinema and cuddle till your hearts content.” Mike pitched Will grinning at the idea. 

“I think that’s a great idea.” Will agreed, kissing Mikes cheek. 

“But no bars. Technically you shouldn’t be allowed to drink mr.” Mike fake scolded him, Will chuckling slightly. 

“Sure think Grandpa.” He teased lightly, Mike tickling his sides. 

“Hey! I’m not old I’m only 21!” He defended, still tickling Will. 

“Awww aren’t you too adorable.” Dustin chuckled upon his entrance to the living room, swiping Mikes feet of the sofa and sitting next to him, Mike pulling Will onto his lap. 

“Hey Mike, Steve called earlier said to let  you know he’d be visiting soon.” Dustin informed Mike who shook his head lightly and grinned. “He asked after you but I told him you was busy with your _boyfriend_.” Dustin smirked, his tone somewhat suggestive. 

“Whose Steve?” Will pipped up, Dustin making a cackling noise that sounded resembled a laugh.

“Steve is my older brother. Well step brother.” Mike answered, flicking through some channels on the tv.

”oh. You never mentioned a brother.” 

“Neither did you. But again I have my sources.” Mike chuckled slightly, Will punching his arm. “Jonathan Byers. 21 years old. Graduateted from NYC earlier this year.” Mike recalled, a smug look playing its way on his face. 

“Stalker.” Will muttered in a joking tone. “Hey my brothers the same age as you. Wouldn’t you have gone to Hawkins High together?” Will asked curiously.

”I would know if I showed up.” Mike answered honestly, Dustin chuckling in the background. 

“No way! Johnny Byers is your brother?!” Stan spoke up,a shocked expression painting his features. “Damn If i would have known that I wouldn’t have let Lucas try to kill you!” He exclaimed, Dustin suddenly pumping his fists around like he’d remembered something. 

“Oh yeah! Johnny Byers.” Dustin recalled, turning to face Mike. “C’mon Mike you must remeber him, He used to smoke at the back of the school.”

”I don’t remeber anything about high school besides failing and starting this gang.” Mike shared, shrugging his shoulders.

“I remeber him.” Stan spoke foundly. “We grew up together. We were best friends until we joined together with these guys in high school.” Stan remembered. 

”Oh.” Will sighed, trying to remeber. When Jonathan has friends over, Will usually hung out with Max and Jane or went to work with his Step Dad and helped Flo organise some files at the station. 

“You wouldn’t.” Stan smiled lightly; a sight Will still wasn’t used to seeing. “He usually came to mine instead. And when I started hanging with these guys we drifted apart mostly.” He admitted, almost shamefully. Stan didn’t regret his decision of joining Mike, but he regretted not having contact with Jonathan anymore. They hadn’t spoken since senior year.

”Wait, how did you not realise before.” Bev asked suddenly, baffled by the revaluation. “This is Hawkins! It’s a small town.” She further questioned, trying to peace the puzzle together. 

“We’ve been _busy_ with that big _project_.” Stan shrugged his shoulders slightly. “And no offence to Will But He wasn’t really on my priority list.”

”You should bring your brother here some time.” Mike decided, finally returning to the conversation. “I’m guessing this geek wants a reunion at some point.” He nodded in the direction of Stan, smiling slightly.

_**XxxxxxxX** _

Later on in the night, Mike was getting ready to go to bed when the door bell rung. He waited a few minitues to see if one of the others was going to answer it; When nobody else did- Mike shot up and opened the front door, mentally cursing whoever decided to call by at 1am on a Thursday night.

Mike was preparing an aggressive and down to the point lecture about showing up at someone’s house at 1am, untill he opened the door to be greeted by his step brother. 

Now don’t take it the wrong way, Mike didn’t mind Steve I’m the slightest. But that didn’t mean he was happy to see him at this time of night. 

“Steve!?” He greeted, clearly unimpressed by his brothers sudden visit. “I know you said you were going to call in- but come on!” He complained, rubbing his eyes.

”Michael.” Steve greeted, pushing past his brother and coming inside. “Where shall I put my bags?” He smirked. 

 

_**//A N//** _

_**i left it on a cliffhanger! Next chapter soon.** _

_**I hope you all understand that this chapter was about me opening up ways to bring in new storylines.** _

_**I will tie up all loose ends** _

** _Any feed back is welcome. If it helps me to improve than i can live with negative feedback too I guess. ;-)_ **

 


	7. From one brother, To another

{Just a few Quick character reminders;

  * Will Byers : 16. Gay. 
  * Mike Wheeler. 20/21.Bisexual.
  * Steve Harrington:22.Straight. 
  * Lucas Sinclaire. 21.   Straight. 
  * Beverly Marsh. 18.   Pansexual. 
  * Bill denbourgh. 21.   Straight.
  * Stan Uris. 21.           Straight. 
  * Max Mayfield. 16.     Bisexual. 
  * Jane Hopper. 16.      Straight. }



 

Mike Wheeler was woken up the next morning with obnoxious tapping On his bedroom door. He opened his eyes, noticing Will was still asleep beside him, snoring lightly. 

Groaning, Mike got up from his bed throwing on a shirt before heading to the door with a grumpy look on his face. 

Swinging it open, Mike rolled his eyes seeing Steve on the other side of the door, a shit eating grin plastered on his face.

”Good morning sleeping beauty!” Steve exaggerated, Mike rolling his eyes once more. 

“Be quite!” Mike scolded, a stern look on his face. “Wills still asleep.” Mike stepped out of his bedroom altogether, bounding down the stairs with Steve in tow. 

The pair entered the kitchen where Dustin sat alone, Dishing out some bacon along with other breakfast items. His eyes lit up at the sight of Steve and the two shared a brief ‘Bro Hug’ before breaking apart and taking a seat at the table.

”Whats so important it couldn’t wait untill I woke up?” Mike asked unimpressed, pouring himself some coffee Dustin had provided. 

“Nothing.” Steve smirked, biting into some bacon. “Just thought if I’m awake then so should you be. After all I am your guest.” His smirk grew wider. He loved teasing his step brother.

“Oh And how much of a wonderful guest you are.” Mike replied, sarcasm lacing his voice. “Why are you visiting so soon anyway?” Mike asked curiously. 

“I’m visiting my brother for New Years seeming as though I wasn’t invited for Christmas.” He joked, Dustin chuckling slightly in the background. “Besides when Dustin mentioned a boyfriend over the phone I just had to come and meet him.” Steve elaborated, filing his plate up further. 

“Whatever.” Mike groaned slightly, taking a sip of his coffee. 

The trio sat comfortably for the next few minitues with Mike and Steve bantering no more than usual. Dustin cooked some more food ready for the others and Mike let Bonnie outside so she could stretch her legs and do her ‘buisness’.

Will made his way into the kitchen slowly,  his hair ruffled wearing one of Mikes hoodies. “G’morning.” He mumbled, not even noticing the extra presence of Steve, plopping into a chair opposite Mike, beside Dustin who reaches out for the apple juice, pouring Will a glass and pushing it towards him. Will smiled greatfully at Dustin- resting his head in his hands and massaging his head- He didn’t sleep the best at night. 

“Rough night buddy?” Dustin spoke up, patting Will on the back lightly. Will noddded his head, sighing and taking a sip of apple juice before noticing Steve’s presence. 

He and Steve locked eyes briefly, Will staring at him with a dazed expression 

“Hi I’m Steve.” Steve introduced, stretching his hand out for Will to shake. “You must be Will.” Will Accepted Steve’s hand, shaking it quickly before pulling away, unsure. 

Will offered a small smile to Steve, who shrugged and continued his conversation with Dustin. Mike looked up to Will frowning slightly. He had noticed that Will was tossing round a lot in his sleep and the boy clearly wasn’t having the best start to the day either. 

Not wanting to bring it up in front of the other two, Mike took Wills hand in his own smiling reassuringly at him. 

“So Mike.” Steve spoke up, Mike snapping his head to turn towards him, keeping his hand in Wills. “How did you two meet.” He asked, still chewing on his bacon. Mike and Dustin shared a look, Mike creating a quick lie. Steve knew the basics Mikes Job, But Mike would never tell him how he met Will. It was all to cliche. 

“At a party.” Mike lied, thinking back to how Wil said he was at a party before he met them. “We were friends first. Then Will came to stay here and it just kinda happend.” Mike concluded, happy with his excuse. 

“How romantic.” Steve rolled his eyes, pushing Mikes shoulder slightly. “How old are you?” Steve asked looking Will up and down curiously. 

“Sixteen.” Will answered simply, Mike squeezing his hand. “Seventeen in March.” 

“But your so small and frail!” Steve replied, pointing to Will with a shocked expression on his face. Regaining his composure, Steve apologised. “Sorry Kid.  You just look so small. No offence though.” 

“None taken.” Will smiled lightly, taking some of the bacon Dustin had cooked and eating it. “How long have you and Mike been Stepbrothers then?” Will asked, changing the subject. 

“Since the age of about 10. My Dad Married Mikes mom.” Steve replied thoughtfully, smirking at Mike. “In fact, My Dad was in the same line of work as Mike. Got Mike all his contacts and everything.” Steve revealed. 

Will offered Steve a crooked smile, consentraiting on his food. He didn’t care what Mike did out there so long as he came back safe- He didn’t always enjoy talking about it however. So he was glad when Bev arrived, changing the subject. 

“Steve!” Bev greeted upon her entrance to the kitchen, taking a sit on the other side of Will. “Long time no see.” 

“Looking fine Bev.” Steve winked, Mike muttering something about ‘ _getting_ _a_ _room_.’

“So how is Dad?” Mike asked, continuing to eat his breakfast. “I’ve been meaning to check in but it’s been chaos over here.”

”He’s good. Won’t shut up about how proud you’ve made him though. He’s impressed with how well your doing here.” Steve informed him, filling his mug up with coffee. 

Mike smiled at that. “I’ll call him this week. Maybe plan a visit too.” Mike decided. Steve nodding his head approvingly. “...And Will can come too.” Mike added, smirking in the direction of his now flustered boyfriend. 

“...Oh...” Will muttered slightly, not sure how to feel about this. He had never met any romantic partners family before so the thought of it was quite daunting really. 

In fact, Mike was Wills first real boyfriend. He wouldn’t dream of telling Mike that though because it was too embarrassing. 16 years old and your current boyfriend count is one. 

“That is if you want to, of course.” Mike smiled softly at Will. 

“Y-yeah no of course.” Will blushed furiously under Mikes glaze. “..of course I do.” He agreed, looking down at his plate.

”it’s a date then.” Mike confirmed, starting up a new conversation with Lucas, who had just joined them in the kitchen.

 _**XxxxxxxxX** _ 

Later on that night, Mike, Steve and Dustin sat having a late night drink. Dustin insisted that the three caught up properly. 

Lucas, Bev,  Bill and Stan were out on a job Mike had sent them on, While Will was upstairs trying to sleep. 

“What’s wrong with your little boyfriend Mike?” Steve questioned as Dustin passed beers around the table. “He seems standoffish.” He decided, opening the beer Dustin had handed him. 

“Just stay out of it Steve.” Mike sighed, playing with his drink. 

“So there is something wrong with him?” Dustin spoke up, raising his eyebrows curiously. 

“There’s nothing wrong with him.” Mike defended. “He’s just not had the easiest year.”

”Why? What happend?” Steve questioned sharing a brief look with Dustin. He wasn’t but one to give up easily.

In the next few minitues, The two continued to press Mike for answers who just sat drinking his beer. 

“Mike c’mon! This is close establishment we’re running here it won’t  work if we’re keeping secr-“ Dustin continued to pester Mike for answers, who sighed and gave in.

“He was raped.”Mike interrupted in a low voice, barley above a whisper. “And I want to find the idiots who did it and kill them.” He seethed. 

“Idiots? As in plural!?” Dustin whisper shouted, disgust plastered all over his face. 

“Yes, Dustin. As in more than one.” Mike confirmed in a pointed tone. Steve patted Mikes shoulder slightly in effort to comfort him. 

“Jesus christ thats awful.” Steve sympathised, still rubbing Mikes back. “What are you gonna do about it?” He pressed, already knowing the answer. 

“Kill them.” Mike opened a second beer, taking a long gulp. “S’what they deserve.” 

“I know that Mike. But you know not to mix buisness with pleasure.” Dustin pushed forward the gentle reminder, shooting Mike a sympathetic smile. “If you go after them things will get really messy. Your too emotionally involved with Will for this task.” He elborated, putting down his beer. “You could risk it _all_. Including your relationship.”

“Fuck sake. I don’t know how to fucking handle this.” Mike stressed, letting his head fall into his hands. 

“Just give him time.” Steve told him simply. “Things will work out. He’ll tell you what he needs from you and when.” 

 

“No fucking way!” Steve disagreed, looking over to Dustin who’s mouth hung open in shock. He couldent believe how easily Mike was willing to give up. “You don’t walk out on someone one when it gets fucking hard.” Steve lectured, shaking his head. “You don’t have to fucking  do anything unless _Will_ asks you to. Untill then your on the fucking bench and your job is to comfort and support your boyfriend.” Steve encouraged him. 

“Steve’s right. You can’t just walk out on him Mike. That’s fucking low.” Dustin agreed, finishing off his beer. 

“ I know. I’m just thinking too much into it.” Mike informed them, lifting his head to face them. “It’s just so hard when you love someone and they’re in pain.” 

“Your in love.” Steve repeated thoughtfully. “If it hurts then it’s true. You ain’t never going to get that again.” He slapped Mikes shoulder once more, sharing a look with his brother. 

“Besides.” Dustin chimed in, punching Mikes shoulder gently. “Will is good for you wether you like it or not.” He added, Steve nodding in agreement. “And Remember what I said. I’ll kill you if you hurt him.” He didn’t say it visciously, in fact he had a smile on his face ; But Mike knew that Dustin wasn’t kidding.

”I should be with him now.” Mike decided, downing the rest of his beer. 

“Go get em tiger!” Steve encouraged, Slapping Mike on the back as scattered out of the kitchen. 

He bolted straight up the stairs, pushing the door open slowly, expecting Will to be asleep. Will lifted his head slightly, eyes meeting Mikes as he stepped into their now shared room.

“Mike?” Will furrowed his eyebrows. “I thought you were having drinks with the others.” He asked, rolling over onto his side so he could face his boyfriend.

”I was.” Mike replied, throwing his shirt to the floor and climbing into bed next to Will, scooping him up into his arms. “But i’d Rather be with you.” He kissed Wills cheek. “Did you have a rough night last night?” He asked with sympathy in his voice. 

“Yeah.” Will confirmed sadly. “It wasn’t too bad. I just couldent sleep.” He added, Mike frowning slightly.

”You can always talk to me you know.” Mike reminded him. 

“I know. Im fine most nights but sometimes it just gets too much. That’s why I stayed here. I was pretending to be okay for the people at home because none of them understand. But here I have you and Bev and Dustin and things are getting better for me.” Will said, Mike smiling at that. 

“Were things that awful?”Mike asked, pulling the duvet over the two of them. 

“Moms an alcoholic. She’ll have small periods were she manages but in the end she always returns to the bottle.” He revealed.

Wills life wasn’t so bad; His mom got with Jim when He was about 9 but in the end the only reason Hop didn’t leave the older Byers lady was to support Will who felt guilty for straining the man like that.

 

“My Dads been in prison since I was about 7, he used to hit my Mom and me. I don’t really remeber it But Jonathan was always vocal about it.” He shrugged off the memory cuddling into Mike who kissed his forehead sweetly. 

Both Mike and Will went on to share things about family and past expirances, both listening intently while cuddling. Mike was glad he had Steve and Dustin to ground him. He couldn’t live without Will.

”I’d love to meet your stepdad sometime.” Mike said, pressing kisses onto Wills shoulder. 

“I don’t think so.” Will laughed, Mike feigning  offence. “He’s a cop. Chief in fact.” Will revealed as Mike jaw dropped. 

“No way! I’m dating a cops offspring.” Mike chocked out- he thought he was going to die of laughter. 

“Oh stop it.” Will smiled smacking Mikes shoulder. “He’s pretty laid back.” He shared, thinking of his step father. 

It went on like this for a few hours; they shared things about themselves that the other might not know. It was simple but but necessary in order to bring the two closer. 

_**XxxxxxxX** _

 

A couple days into Steve’s visit, the house were all getting along really well. Steve had managed to form a bond with Will. The pair found each other training Bonnie together in the back garden, which apparently Steve was a natural at. 

The day after Mike and Wills late night chat, Will had made a point to call Hopper and confirm he was okay. The call was tense, but Hopper decided that he supported Wills decision to stay here with Mike; but not before demanding Will put Mike on, issuing him a stern warning not to hurt his _son_. 

Both Mike and Will were pleased with Hoppers reaction. Will viewed it as a good thing for both of them. The only reason Hopper stuck around all those years was for him. Now he’s free. He can move on with his life. Just like Will had. 

 Mike had finally agreed to _temporarily_ lay the idea of revenge at rest. So long as Will told him when his nightmares got bad. 

And for a while; Everything was good.

Will was sat in the living room playing one of Dustins video games, while the others were all out taking care of some job Mike didn’t want Will to hear the details about. Steve had gone to meet with a potential girlfriend- leaving Will alone in the house for a long time.

Will didn’t acknowledge when he heard the front door knock, only ignoring it and carrying on with what he was doing. _Mormans_ \- he thought shrugging it off; Turning up the music he was playing in the background slightly. 

He quickly paused the game however, when he heard he heard a loud thud and immediately began to panic. Picking up his phone, Will was quick to press Mikes contact, dialling it with shaky hands. 

The phone rang out making Will panic even more, cursing under his breath.

He was about to try Bev when the door to the living room swung open, revealing threemen, scanning the room carelessly. 

Eyes landing on Will, one of the four spoke up. “Where’s Wheeler!?” He demanded pointing a gun to Wills head. 

“I-i don’t know!” Will answered truthfully,  scrunching his eyes shut. “H-he doesent t-tell me that kind of s-stuff.” He sobbed, hoping this was all a dream. 

“Then we’ll have to deliever a message then, won’t we?” Another spoke up, aprouching Will with a smirk. 

“N-no please don’t.” Will begged, his eyes widened as he began to sob uncontrollably. He was _scared_. He wanted  Mike. 

“Don’t worry. You won’t feel a thing.” He taunted, knocking Will out with one ouch. His eyes were closed before he hit the floor. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~

Hours after Will had called him, Mike was climbing out of the back of the van; all other members in tow. 

He had tried to phone Will back as soon as the job was done, but Will wasn’t answering. Mike knew he was probably asleep but he couldent help but worry for the small boy. 

“Mike calm down.” Stan spoke up as he followed Mike out of the van. “It’s probably nothing.” He stressed, pushing his blond locks behind his ear. 

“Yeah probably.” Mike seethed, rushing toward the house. “That doesent really help.”

”what he’s trying to sa——-“ Bill stopped in his tracks sharing confused glances with the others. “Holy shit what happened!”  He asked, putting to their front door which had been knocked from its hinges. _Somebody_ _had_ _been_ _here_. 

Mike rushed inside the house clinching the gun that was held in his pockets. Calling out for Will, Mike heard nothing in return, as he burst into the kitchen to see Will sat at the table with a _cop_. 

Lucas shared a look of fear with the others upon seeing the cop with the other members. If Will had called the police then it was all over for them.

But in that moment. Mike didn’t care that Will could have possibly dropped them in it. He was glad to see him okay. 

 “Will!” Mike called, running over to where his boyfriend was sat and pulling him into a tight embrace. “What happened baby.”  He asked, locking eyes with the cop sat opposite Will, a cigarette attached to his lips.

”Some thugs broke in. Got him good.” The cop answered for him, as Will cried into Mikes chest.  “Jim Hopper.” He introduced, stretching his hand out for Mike to shake. “Wills _stepdad_. He called me scared so I came to check on him.” Instant relief washed over everybody in the room in that moment. Lucas let out a sigh of relief, thankful that Hop wasn’t here to bust them; before excusing himself along with the others to give the trio some privacy.

“Thankyou so much for looking out for him sir.” Mike thanked, , shaking the mans hand eagerly. This is not how he imagined meeting Wills family. 

It was quite ironic really, Wills Dad was the chief police and Mike was a gang leader. He couldent imagine how that dinner would go. 

“It _was_ my job.” The man answered in a gruff voice, taking a puff of his cigarette. “But Thankyou for looking out for him these last few months. Your don’t seem as bad as Jane made out.” He concluded as Mike rolled his eyes at Jane. That girl was really out to get him. 

Mikes eyes glanced over to a few bags stacked in the corner of the room. His eyes met Wills, who smiled at him sympatheticly. 

“I’m going to go with Hop..” he spoke up,  avoiding eye contact with Mike. “Just for a few weeks I think.” 

“Oh..?” Was all Mike could manage as Hopper temporarily excused himself so that Will could explain. 

“It’s not permenant.” Will elobarated, afew New tears escaping his eyes. “But I could have been killed tonight, Mike.” He reminded in a sad voice. 

“I know that..!” Mike huffed, shaking his head slightly. “But you wasn’t. And I won’t let anything like that happen again. _I_ _swear_.” 

“ _Mike_..” Will interrupted, looking at his lover with sad eyes. “I’m just going with Hopper for a while. I need some time...”

”So... So we’re what? On a break now!?” Mike shot back, he could feel the anger tripling up his spine. 

“No!” Will answered almost immediately. “I’m just kinda.... going on holiday I guess?”

”Oh yeah.” Mike fires back. “If it’s a holiday how long are you going for?” He asked, sarcasm poisoning his voice

Mikes question was met with silence. Truth is; he wasn’t really angry that Will was going to stay ‘home’ for a while. He was angry at the possibility that he could loose Will. 

After what he’d heard, maybe he just didn’t want Will going back out there. 

As much as he would encourage Will to go out, he preferred to know that he was safe, here with him. 

Mike supposes hes being dramatic, it’s not like Will lives over seas. They’re both based on Hawkins, Indiana of course. But Mike knows deep down that with all his work and keeping those idiots in line won’t balance out well with his and Wills relationship. 

So he reluctantly allows Will to leave. He didn’t have much choice anyway considering his step father who also happened to be chief police was waiting just outside. 

“Fine. Then go.” Mike agreed in a bitter tone before pushing his way out of the kitchen. 

Will could hear heavy footsteps on the stairs, followed by the loud thump of a door. Sighing, Will stood from his stool and grabbed his bags as he stepped outside the kitchen being met by Hopper. 

“I’m guessing he didn’t take it well.” He asked, clearly disinterested. 

“No.” Will shook his head. “No he didn’t.”

 

 

 

 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~


	9. Love of my life, You’ve hurt me

 

|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|

 

Will Byers was seated at The Hoppers dinning table, frequently glancing over to his phone. 

He hadn’t spoken to Mike for the _worst_ part of two weeks. 

He supposed that he can’t blame Mike for their lack of contact really- he hadn’t tried to call Mike either; he was too scared of rejection.

Hopper had allowed him to continue as he was before- although he did suggest online schooling to catch him up and keep him going. (He didn’t blame Will for not wanting to return to that god awful place and felt bad that he made him continue in the past.)

”Oh for Christ’s sake just call him.” Max spoke up, picking her head up from where it was rested. “I don’t understand why you won’t, anyway.” 

“You wouldn’t understand.” Will sighed, staring up to the ceiling. “I think I might’ve ruined it.” 

“By what? Coming home..?” She asked, raising an eyebrow. Will ignored the question, which only made Max more suspicious. “He doesent -hurt you Does he?” Max tried to clarify , turning so she could face him.

”No! Of course not..!” Will was quick to defend, a fire behind his eyes. 

“Good.” Max replied, a sense of relief to her voice.  “But there is something that your not telling me..?” She cocked an eyebrow, looking over Will with stern eyes, fixing him with a suspicious look.

”Nothing that matters..” He mumbled, fidgeting with his hands. “It doesent concern you..,” 

“Right.” She clicked her young, trying to hide her obvious annoyance, before the door opened. 

“Oh hey Kids.” Hopper greeted upon his entrance to the cabin, He had moved into the small, inheritinted home shortly after Will had left (with conformation he was okay, of course) and although he would never admit it, loved having somebody else around. “Is he still pining after that Wheeler kid?” Hopper looked toward Max, offering a cheeky smile to Will as he glanced over. 

“If only he would talk about something else.” She playfully rolled her eyes, punching Will in the shoulder softly. 

“I’m right here!” Will spoke, his face tinted pink. “I do have a life outside of my relationship, actually....” He sassed, folding his arms. 

“Sure you do Kid.” The older man chuckled, hanging up his coat and hat. “I bought Chinese, I’ll just go get some plates” He announced as reaches into the cupboards to collect them . Max turning to look at Will once more.

”Whats it gonna take for you to talk to your boyfriend..?” Max complained, letting out a long sigh. “You said he was always encouraging you to make contact with us again so clearly he must be okay with this new arrangement.” She thought out loud. “Maybe he just got upset because you left without much warning. He used to see you like 24/7 and then you were kinda walking out the minitue everything went wrong.. I can see why he was upset.” She concluded, trying to make her friend see sense. She had only met Mike a handful of times, but Will spoke so fondly of him and he had taken good care of her bestfriend for all those months. 

Max has very nearly considered calling Mike herself so that she could bang their heads together. 

She supposed it won’t do much good really however- They’re both impossibly stubborn. 

They need to work it out alone and _together_. 

“I know it just shook me up a little but calling Hopper made me realise something I’d been ignoring for all those months..” Will replied as Jim distributed the food onto the plates.

 “And what’s that..?” Hopper asked curiously as he handed Will his plate. 

 “It made me realise that I needed.. you.” Will answered almost too bluntly. “Being there made me forget about all the crap that was going on, Mike makes me feel safe and loved and I really feel like we have a future there.... but, having you there made me realise that I needed... my _Dad_.” He looked over to Hopper who smiling giddily. 

“And I missed you too, _son_.” He patted his back, turning his attention to his food. “But trust me when I say that you should never leave things to fix themselves. We don’t actually know how much time we have and you can’t guarantee you’ll be here tommrow.” He allowed Will afew moments for his words to sink in before he continued.

“Fix things with Mike. He’s probably feeling just as bad as you...”

|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|

 

Mike groaned as he relaxed into the couch,gripping his _fifth_ beer of the night firmly in his hand. 

Steve, who had been watching from the sidelines for the last two weeks, rolled his eyes at the site, pushing Mikes feet of the couch and taking a seat next to him.

”Michael Wheeler, what on earth are you doing?” He scolded, crossing his arms over his chest much like Karen would have when he was a child. “The boy you love is out there right now and is probably heart broken because you don’t know how to bloody communicate!” 

“He walked out on _me_.” Mike slurred, gulping down his beer. 

“Oh and you tried to stop him?” Steve shot back. “He has a right to see his family and friends Mike. You’re over reacting.” 

“ m’not over reacting.” Mike insisted, drunkingky pointing to himself.

”Well that’s just typical Mike isn’t it- Turning his back on his problems.” Steve snatched the beer from out of Mikes hand, placing it on the coffee table infront of them. “Lucas said that you’ve been neglecting your duties as their leader too. That’s you’re _buisness_  Mike, And if this carries on you’ll loose it.”

“I r’ly don’t care.” Mike hiccuped as he tried to snatch his drink back, Steve beating him to it. 

“You will care Mike. You’ll care when it’s all gone and you can’t get it back.” He scoffed, handing Mike his beer and making a beeline for the door, but not before he finished. “And Wills fine by the way. Dustins spoken to him a few times. Given he’s your boyfriend you should try that too.” He scolded once more before he left Mike alone to his thoughts. 

 

 |*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|

 

“So let me get this straight..” Dustin  spoke as he took a sip of the coffee that had been placed infront of him. “You want _me_.” He pointed towards himself, raising an eyebrow. “To get Mike to that little bar near the arcade while you get Will so the pair can reunite and celebrate Wills birthday together..?” He pondered, a cheeky smile making its way into his face. 

The person opposite him rolled their eyes , leaning back slightly in their chair. “Not quite genius but close enough.” Maxine Mayfield smirked, eyeing the boy opposite her. 

“Closer than we’ve had in 2 weeks for sure.” He agreed, chucking slightly. “Count me in.”

~

The plan was set in stone. It had been for a week now. 

Wills birthday was fastly aprouching So Max and Jane had made arrangements with Hopper to hire the local bar, (they know they can’t drink but it’s a nice little venue and the foods good) 

They had Gathered together all of Wills loved ones, including Themeselves, Hopper, Jonathan, Billy, Maxs & Janes parents, afew extended friends, Wills great aunt and Jon’s new girlfriend to help celebrate the occasion. 

And lastly they had hatched an elaborate plan to push the two loved birds back together once again. 

They just needed Mike and Will now. 

 

As Max and Jane led Will inside the bar for ‘some lunch’, he was surprised when all the people he loved most (besides of course one) stood before him smiling widely as they greeted him a chorus of “Suprise!” 

He and Johnathan  had shared a longer hug than usual- followed by Will receiving a very lengthy lecture about his ‘stupid little stunt.’ 

Johnathan hadn’t been able to make it back in the weeks prior to Will living with Hopper again because he was already at risk of loosing his scholarship for the time he took off during Wills initial ‘disappearance’

So the pair were glad to be reunited once again for the first time in months- Johnathon being thrilled to finally introduce his brother to his new girlfriend- Heather. 

His extended friends (there were really only four or five from art club) had each given him a hug and greeted him rather happily. 

The Ives and The Mayfields were pleased to see him healthy- offering their support if it be needed. 

Billy Hargrove (Max’s brother) patted him on the back and asked 101 questions about his boyfriend. Billy was like a second brother to him- They had grown together just as he and Max had. 

And Hopper happily took a backseat, watching as his ‘son’ smiled and laughed his way through the crowd- seeming joyful for the first time in a long time. Jim could drink to that. 

But Will had yet to see the best Suprise.

He furrowed his brows in confusion as Max grabbed his wrist, having to yell over the loud music something about “one last Suprise.” 

He followed Max further into the club, where a few iscolated booths were situated, and stopped at an occupied booth nearly at the very back of the bar. 

As she pushed him forward, Will stumbled into the view of two very familiar faces. 

He nearly fell on his face when he locked eyes with a very confused looking Mike, who placed down the menu he was holding and looked over to Dustin who shrugged and excused himself from the table, muttering a quick happy birthday to will before following Max to the cake. 

As Will slid himself into Dustins former seat, Mike attempted to open the conversation.

”Did you...”

”know...?”

”Yeah...” 

“No.....”

”I’m sorry.” Will apologised, looking down at his feet. “I never should have left. I know that walking out solves nothing but it really was only temporary. If I’d known it would hurt you like this I never would have left.” He finished making Mike frown. 

“No..It’s my fault. It took me some time to realise it but I totally respect your decision and I only acted out because I was... Scared.” Mike admitted running a hand through his hair. “And that’s not something I’m used too. Nothing scares me Will... but that...” he continued, reaching out for his boyfriends hand. “I thought I’d lost you when I saw the state of the place.. All I wanted was to hold you and protect you and then when you left anyway.... I felt like I had lost you anyway.” He confessed. 

“...You wont loose me, Mike. I’m not that transparent; I know I’m really naive and my height doesent really do me any favours but I can hold my own, you know.” He chuckled, tightening his grip on Mikes hand. “We’re gonna be fine.” He smiled. 

Upon hearing those words, Mike reached forward and cupped Wills face, pressing their lips together in a soft, passionate kiss. 

They were forced apart by a cough, and faced by Max with her hand on her hip. 

“Good you made up!” She squealed as Dustin cheered behind her, both clapping joyfully. “You had us worried for aminotue there. Now come on! You have guests!” Max reminded, pulling Will up from his seat. 

“But..... Maxxxx.” Will whined in protest as she pulled him to his feet. “I don’t want too. I want to stay here with _Mikeyy_.” He pouted as Mike chuckled and wrapped his arms around his boyfriends waist, placing a kiss on his head. 

“I’ll come with you.” He smirked, taking a hold of Wills hand. Max seemed satisfied with this and quickly led them to the direction of the guests who were all caught up in conversation.

”Michael.” Jim Hopper was quick to greet,  as he and Will seated themselves in Hoppers booth. “It’s nice to see you again. I’m happy everything here seems sorted.” He nodded, extending his hand out for Mike to shake.

”Always a pleasure, Mr Hopper.” Mike flashed him his charming smile. “And Thankyou again.” 

“Call me Jim, Kid. Formalities make me seem old. I’m still in my prime.” He chuckled, sipping his beer. 

The group stayed like this for a while, chatting and laughing- exchanging embarrassing and funny stories about Will and the ‘adults’ all happily sipped there way to being drunk. 

But eventually the night had come to an end and Will found himself in the back of Dustins fancy car, as they made their way back to Mikes house. 

Will had decided that he was going to continue staying with Hopper for a few more weeks but had wanted to spend the night with Mike and his other friends because he had missed them. 

When the three stumbled through the front door, They were met immediately by Steve who had his arms crossed over his chest and was waiting at the bottom of the stairs. 

It looked like he was a mother waiting to scold his children for staying out so late, because as far as Steve was aware Mike was just out getting drunk again. 

His face lit up when his eyes landed on Will and he was quick to happily greet the younger boy. 

“Byers! What a Suprise!” He chirped, winking at Mike. “It’s nice to have you back.” 

“It’s nice to be back.” Will smiled as he looked around. He could see the house had been slightly neglected during his ‘hiatus.’ He supposes that was natural considering he had been doing all the house work since he had arrived. 

“The others have allready retired to bed. They were all keen to avoid Mike while he was still in a mood.” Steve teased, punching Mikes arm lightly.

”That’s okay. I’ll talk to them in the morning.” Will smiled. 

“Yes. We have some catching up to do.” Mike replied as he took Wills hand and lead them up to his bedroom. 

~

“I need cuddles!” Mike proclaimed once they closed the door. “I’ve been waiting three weeks just to give you cuddles!”

”Oh dear Michael! You seem to have gone soft in your old age.” Will joked as he climbed under the covers, waiting for Mike to join him. 

“It’s your fault! I’ve had no one to hug these past few weeks.” He replied casually as he pulled Will into his arms. 

“Well I should hope you’ve been looking after our dog and giving her plenty of cuddles.” Will burrows his face in the crook of Mikes neck, laughing slightly. 

“S’not the same.” Mike mumbled, pulling Will in closer. “I love you.” 

“I love you too.”

 

 

~

**Title from the chapter is from / _Love of my life - by Queen/ :)_**


	10. IMPORTANT NOTICE

**Not a chapter but I just wanted to let y’all know this is under heavy editing right now so try not to get confused.**

**i’ve edited up to about chapter 3 at the moment and I’m working my way onto 4.**

**I have changed a few scenes and deleted some as well as added more monologue.**

**I just thought I’d let you know where there’s kinda a gap between chapter 3-4 right now.**

**Sorry for any confusion.**

 

**ill see about a NEW chapter once I’m satisfied with the earlier parts of the book :)**


	11. Moving on...Out?

~ **I’ve been going back to previous chapters and heavily editing/adding scenes. I might space some of it out and possibly add some more chapters in between.~**

_The boys take another step into their relationship, Mike makes some important decisions & Will is slowly discovering happiness. _

_Also, Mike and Will finally have the much dreaded conversation about the elephant in the room._

~\~\~\~\~\~\~

 

After the earlier events of the year, Hawkins had became a desolate place for Will Byers -- Even with the security that He no longer had to worry about school, There was still a great amount of anxiety that hung over him every time they  passed a giant "Hawkins" sign. It was almost as though he was reading an entirely different sign; One that juxtaposed and said; Enter at your own risk.

And Will does still hope to one day leave Hawkins behind. 

But he knows now that what he has is worth more than packing up for-           The world is an awful place; he knows this. He couldent ever imagine bringing a child into this world because his own upbringing mixed with the wrong doing of the population fed into his anxiety. 

He does, however see the good in the world too. He’s seen it himself- and if Will has been able to move past his traumas- then he can pretty much do anything. 

His relationship with Mike was very that. 

Earlier in their relationship (hell their still working on it) they had struggled ever so slightly with the dynamics. 

Mike was (slightly) older. He’d already been were Will was and he had it all figured out. 

Will was (slightly) younger. He was inexperienced and walking blindly into his first _serious_ romance. 

Mike was reckless  and candid whereas Will was gentle and reserved- The duo are quite literally the definition of juxtaposition. 

But that doesent mean they don’t understand each other. 

It’s  silly, really. Wills sitting here, surrounded by his house mates smiling giddily to himself because he just can’t comprehend how lucky he’s got. 

His thoughts had been bought on by Bev who had talked about the irony of the situation- _almost_ _like_ _a_ _story_ \- she’d said. 

They had all stopped momentarily laughing when Mike had announced he’d had something important he’d like discuss with them. 

“Alright guys. There’s no easy way to put this- I’m moving out.” Mike said, a smile creeping it’s way into his face. “We’re moving out.” The group all shared confused glazes. 

“Excuse me?” Bev spoke, a hint of humour to her tone. 

“Well, I was thinking... Will and I never officially moved in together. This whole arrangement started out kinda messy and forced and I want to do that properly.” He shrugged, locking eyes with Will. “I would like the two of us to move in together,,, for real this time. Genuinely.” He smiled, placing a gentle hand on Wills thigh. 

“You’re going soft, Michael.” Will smiled as he intertwined his fingers with Mikes. “I would like that too.... but what about everything else..?” 

“Well. I’ve thought it all through. There’s a block of swanky apartments nearby, they’ve just been developed— they’re fresh and new.” Mike started, filling up his glass some. “...and I’ve just bought them.” He smirked, looking around to catch their faces. 

“And the point is?” Lucas deadpanned, never the one to beat around the bush. 

“We have the entire complex. I thought maybe Will and I would live together, and the rest of you could decide what you wanted to do, but there’s about 12 apartments.” Mike continued on. “They’re large and beautiful, Dustin and I already checked them out. I’ve gone to extra lengths myself to see that they are secure and they’re ready to go. I just need the go ahead from you guys..”

”We’d all still be together.” Dustin chimed in, having already discussed this with Mike. “We’d just have more privacy. It wouldn’t effect our work either.”

”I just want the chance to give our relationship a proper go, I want to right by Will.” Mike spoke again, keeping his eyes on Will. 

”I think it’s a great idea.” Stan hummed. “Maybe this way it’ll be easier for me to bring back girls.” he chuckled.

”As long as it’s secure.” Lucas shrugged. 

“A little privacy wouldn’t hurt.” Bill nodded. 

 “Thought you’d say that, Denbourgh.” Mike laughed prompting the group to laugh along side him.

”Wait. Hold up. Hold up.” Will was quick to pause the celebrations. “Only if I get to choose the decor.” 

“Really Byers?” Mike raises an eyebrow fixing his boyfriend with an amused expression. 

“Mike I’m all for vintage but this place is as good as medieval! It’s so bland!” Will complained, Bev nodding her head in agreement. “No. I was thinking alittle less black- we could have a dogs bed for Bonnie, the most comfortable furniture ever, We’d  stock the cupboards of eggos for when Jane visits and set up a guest room for Max and Jane for sleepovers an-“ 

“Will.” Mike cut his boyfriend of with a chuckle. “That’s a yes, right?” 

His question was met with an eager nod and a continuation of all the plans Will had for their new home. 

 

~

 

When Mike had finally shown his boyfriend their new place- he’d been shocked to say the least. 

The last place had been big- bigger than Will was ever used to, And allthough they had switched for an apartment- it was large and beautiful and had great potential. 

There was beautiful marble flooring and the walls were currently still stained their manufactured white but Will would fix that (He was definitely inviting Max and Jane over to help him decorate) 

There were 4 individual vacant bedrooms  and Mike had already chosen the largest one. 

Will had decided that one would be a guest room specifically for when his friends visited, Mike would probably want  an office environment, they’d need a bedroom and the final can just stand in as a second guest room. 

“So what do you think?” Mike asked snaking his arms around Wills waist. 

“S’beautiful.” Will hummed as he leaned into Mikes delicate touch. “Can’t wait to make it home.” 

“Me neither” Mike smiled, kissing wills cheek. “Even if it means I have to put up with annoying girly sleepovers and frequent visits from Hop when he can’t be bothered to cook.” He chuckled, having already imagined what it would be like living here. 

“You’re not wrong.” Will agreed, placing a quick peck on Mikes lips. “You didn’t have to do all this, y’know?”

”I know. I wanted to- what we have is important to me and I wanted to do it for real. You’re happiness is all I care about so anything I can do to make you happy; just say it.” 

Will smiled adoringly at his boyfriend before he spoke, “What if I asked you to great rid of that precious pool table?” 

”Then I’d do it. I’d cry but I’d do it for you.” He answered truthfully.

”Right answer.” Will chuckled as he pulled away from Mikes embrace and started to unpack some of their essential belongings. “So how’s this going to work, anyway?” 

“There’s 12 apartments here all together.  You and I are sharing obviously, Dustin and Bev have opted to be flat mates and the others are going to spread themselves out into the other apartments.” Mike stated, as he moved to help Will unpack. “I thought Itd be best this way because I could make sure that you are safe and still carry on with buisness- I’ll have one of the extended guys that work for me sitting at reception at all times too- I won’t have a repeat of last time.” 

Will couldent help but frown at that- he was still pretty shook up about what had happend mere weeks ago and it had been a massive strain for their relationship, really. 

It had put some things in perspective for Will, and allthough he loved Mike and excepted who he was- he lay in bed every night for the rest of his life praying that he would return home safely. 

Albeit, He had no plans of an ultimatum for Mike and didn’t plan on pulling the plug in their romance but it’s still something he thought about often. 

”Sounds pretty secure to me.” Will shrugged as he struggled to open one of the boxes- Mike stepping in to help him. 

”What’s the matter?” Mike frowned.

”I worry about you too, y’know.” Will replied in a small voice. “There’s only so far you can get with that career, Mike.” He sighed, running a hand through his hair.

Mike wasn’t surprised to hear this, he’d been expecting since before Christmas, really. 

He know entering this relationship that it would become a problem sooner or later— he hopes later, _Much_ _later._

“Will.” Mike replied softly, taking his boyfriends hand. “I don’t plan on doing this forever, I know it sounds daft- I’d only have to work here a little while longer then we’d be set up for life and I can watch from this distance.” He smiled reassuringly. 

Will considered Mikes words before slowly nodding his head and replying. “Promise me that what you do isn’t _forever_ Mike.” He pleaded. 

“I promise.” Mike reassured, his voice steady as he pulled Will back into his embrace, engulfing him in comforting hug. 

“Good.” Will mumbled against Mikes chest as he allowed himself to be embraced by the older man. 

They dropped the topic when they heard the front door open followed by some heavy footprints, Mike glanced toward the hall to see their _friends_ enter- all tripping over each other to make their way to the lounge. 

“Honey I’m homeeeeee.” Bev jokingly called as she made her way into the mostly empty lounge, bottle of wine in hand. 

She was followed closely by Steve who was cradling a crate of beer and the others who all held various food and drink items. 

“We thought we would drop by for some pizza and afew drinks, could do with a break from all the packing.” Dustin spoke for the group as he placed a stack of pizza boxes on a small coffee table that had been delivered earlier in the day. 

“Unless we were interrupting something, that is.” Steve teased as Mike flipped them and placed a soft kiss on Wills head. 

“No it’s fine, a drink would do Nicley.” He chuckled lightly, pulling Will toward the group. “So Steve, do you plan on sticking around?” He questioned, reaching for a plain cheese pizza. 

“Well you know me, always on the move.” Steve sighed running a hand through his hair. “But I’m staying with Dustin and Bev in the meanwhile, the three of us are still slumbing in together.” He laughed, opening his beer. 

“Well, there will  always be a bed for you here. If I have to put up with Wills sleepover than he has to put up with mine.” This was met by an elbow to the rib cage by Will. 

“Thanks brother, I appreciate it.” Steve acknowledged, smiling down at his younger brother. 

“What’s the point of a home without a family.” He smiled , 

“Speaking of which, Did you hear anymore of Mr Harrington?” Lucas asked. “Did he give you anymore instructions on that job that he wanted doing?” 

“What job?” Steve asked intrigued by the mention of his father. He knew about his fathers involvment in this buisness- But He did only watch from the sidelines and receive profit from the jobs he’d send some of his personally trained goons on- Mike was one of these goons. 

Mikes ‘buisness’ was as good as a sister branch to the one his father had run. Once his father had retired- he’d practcally handed over his work to Mike who had reinovated it almost entirely. 

So Steve was shocked that after his retirement, his father wanted something from the lifestyle once again.

“What Job?” Steve pressed, making the room fall silent.  

“The one were he wants us to Avenge the murder of his old buisness partner.” Lucas answered as if it was common knowledge- almost getting a kick out of the fact it had clearly caused some tension. 

“Not now, Lucas.” Mike spoke through his clenched jaw. He didn’t want Lucas  to wind up up Steve and he definitely didn’t appreciate him talking this shit infront of Will. 

Will coughed awkwardly as the tension in the room began to rise. He’d been back not long and already an arguemenr was about to break out- over something Will had no control over. 

Will thought back to his and Mikes earlier conversation and decided to focus of the fact that this wasn’t _forever_. 

So with a sigh, he decided to excuse himself instead. “I’m going to head to bed.” He spoke as he stood up from where he was sat. “I’m pretty tired.” He kissed Mike on the cheek before heading of to the room that they’d earlier set up. 

Mikes eyes followed his boyfriend to the door as he searched him with sad eyes. He wanted more for his relationship than this. 

With a sigh, Mike returned his attention to the rising tensions in the room, where the argument had him head on. 

Steve wasn’t impressed that his father was somehow getting involved in this- he’d spent his entire life trying to talk him out of the buisness. 

He also didn’t feel safe- and Mike understood that. 

Sobody had just killed there fathers bestfriend- who happened to work alongside him. 

Either somebody was wiping out components or there was some sick revenge plan happening. 

Eitherway, None of them  would be safe untill the threat was eliminated. 

 


End file.
